The Other Side of the Picture
by Hinoto Nobukaze
Summary: CHAPTER 22 UPLOADED! jointed with Red Rose Touga sequel to Melissa Norvell's fics UtenaXAnthy, JuriXSaionji, slight JuriXShiori and ShioriXTouga Saionji makes an eye opening discovery at who was in the locket, but how can both he and Juri cope? R&R!
1. Heartless?

**A/N: Ok, here we go! After reading _Who's__ In The Locket? _And _The Unspoken Heart _by _Oneesan__ no Miroku Houshi _(Which I strongly recommend, by the way) I was inspired to make a sequel/prequel, since both fics left off with so many unanswered questions, letting the reader decide the character's fate in the fanfic. This particular fanfic takes place after _Who's__ In The Locket? _And before _The Unspoken Heart._**

**This is in joint with Red Rose Touga, a good fanfiction writing friend of mine. She has a poem up, if you want to read it. Basically I wrote this, but Red Rose Touga added ideas and helped me with it, so part of the credit goes to her. I hope that we can provide some interesting storyline for you all to enjoy!**

**This is my first fic posted to , though I've been writing fanfiction for a while now. **

**If anyone wants to join a C2 Community for Utena, there is one in my bio. It has the best Utena fics around. **

**Now, on to the story!**

**The Other Side of the Picture**

**Category- Utena**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor/Action/Adventure/Angst**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings: SaionjiXJuri slight JuriXShiori**

**Warnings: Slight Shoujo-Ai, Some unrequited love on Juri's side, Alternate pairing, high angst content, limes and maybe a lemon if I feel like it, sexual tension, dark undertones.**

**Summary: Saionji and Juri have found themselves slowly beginning to sort out their emotions but now. . . What next?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Utena and neither does Red Rose Touga or Oneesan no Miroku Houshi. All rights go to the respected creators. _The Unspoken Heart _and _Who's__ In The Locket? _Are properties of Oneesan no Miroku Houshi and I'm not plagiarizing her stuff. I have permission from the authoress. Song lyrics belong to their respected owners as well.**

**The Other Side of the Picture**

**Chapter 1: Heartless?**

_I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?_

_Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or . . ._

_Will you notice it?_

**Lyrics by: Eternal Snow by "Full Moon wo Sagashite"**

The picture in the locket was only visible for a few moments before a swift fencing sword knocked it from the green haired duelists' view. Saionji narrowed his eyes in irritation. He had only seen the picture momentarily, so he didn't see who it was clearly.

_'There was some green in the picture.' _The young man thought to himself. _'It couldn't have been Shiori . . . But that was who I had expected to find. Perhaps I had an error in judgment. If it wasn't her. . . Then who was it?'_

Juri stood straight, her fencing sword clutched loosely at her side. The slender blade pointed at an angel towards the hard wooden surface of the kendo hall's floor. A look of astonish crossed her face as she put her free hand around her neck where the golden rose had been.

_'The locket . . . I have to get it before . . .' _Azure eyes looked over to the youthful kendo captain, to see if he had advanced from his position. Seeing that he hadn't stirred, she ran over to get the locket.

"Lose something?" The sarcastic undertone of Saionji charmed.

"Hmpf!" Was Juri's only reply.

She shut the locket hastily, covering the person's identity with the golden rose clasp.

_'Did he . . . See it?' _She wondered to herself, as she studied Saionji, trying to find any sign of change of emotion.

"Why don't you paint a picture, if you find the scene so befitting." The evergreen haired man replied.

The orange haired woman narrowed her eyes. "You wish."

"Not really." The kendoist replied as he swung his bokkan over his shoulder and closed his eyes. "I have more important matters to attend to."

"Like poking your nose in other's business?" The curly haired woman asked quirking en elegant eyebrow and crossing her arms, the golden chain falling over her right hand.

"What?" Saionji looked a bit confused, wondering where that comment originated from.

"Are you deaf?" Juri asked calmly and turned her back to him.

"Are you assuming that I saw who was in your stupid locket?" Saionji, who had also had his back facing his adversary, looked over his shoulder at Juri.

"Oh, so you did?" Her voice remained calm, though she wore a nervous look on her face. _'Calm down Arisugawa. He couldn't have seen it. If he did, he'd be shocked. Then again . . .' _Her eyes moved to the side. _'Even if he did, it's not like he'd let anyone know.'_

"Why would I?" He asked. "It's none of my concern. I wouldn't waste my time looking at it anyway, just a waste of time I could be putting to good use."

Juri narrowed her eyes and wore a deep set frown. She clenched the locket tightly in her hand until it shook. The girl was livid with him that he had implied that her feelings were a waste of time, yet she held the loathe within.

"Are you finished?" He asked, getting aggravated that the leopard was still lingering.

"Wouldn't want to get your precious kendo floor dirty." She sardonically remarked as she walked a good distance across the floor, and then stopped, realizing that there was not a frontrunner of this spar. The orange haired woman looked at the accessory in her hand and decided not to stay around to verify the victor. The locket may come open again, opening the picture of the one she held close to her heart; her most sacred possession. She paused for a moment, and then walked out of the hall, leaving Saionji to ponder to himself for a moment.

The green haired duelist watched the young woman walk out of the hall.

On a non-descript wall of Ohtori Academy, stood the figures of the Shadow Playgirls, A-ko and B-ko. A-ko was holding up two dresses looking from each one in a confused mannerism, while B-ko stood erect, looking at A-ko.

"Which one will you chose?" B-ko asked with her hand on her hip.

"I simply can't choose!" A-ko whined. She held up the dress in her left hand. "This one's been my favorite for so long." The shadow girl looked to the one in her right hand and held up the dress it contained. "But this one suits me more."

"You never wear that dress. I thought you detested it."

"It was only a show, to fool my mother into buying another dress for me." A-ko replied simply. Then she held both dresses up to her breast in a protective mannerism.

"Can't I have both?"

B-ko pointed a finger in a scolding conduct. "No, you must decide on the one that is best apt for you. . . But, beware of your judgment, it could change the way others reflect on your. After all, would you throw away all of your memoirs with your old dress, or throw that no good dress away and risk it all for the sake of looking stylish and gorgeous in that new one?"

"Why meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?!" A-ko sat on the ground and cried Twin Rivers while clutching both dresses.

Juri sat on a lone bench outside of the rose encrusted Ohtori Academy, staring solemnly at the locket in her palm. She narrowed her blue eyes.

_'"Why would I? It would just be wasting my time."'_

"Hmpf! I hate you anyway." The leopard murmured to herself as the flashback of his insensitive words echoed through her head.

_'"Believe in miracles. . ."' _

The charming voice of Shiori chimed after the insensitive one of Saionji.

_'Even my flashbacks are against me.' _She sighed to herself.

Slowly, the cover of the locket swung open to reveal the one inside, smiling a blissful smile that was rare to them. The duelist seemed entranced by the snapshot hidden within the golden rose.

She felt many things: hatred, misery, and confusion, but there was something else there as well……love? Or was it desire? These were things that she had to find out.

The solitary woman closed her eyes and turned her head away morbidly, as she shut the tiny rose covering the merry face once again, not only within the confines of the locket, but in the confines of this two sided reality of the fairy tale world as well.

"There is no such thing as miracles."

There she sat, on that lonely bench; drown in deep thought, clutching the locket.

A silent current of air blew by, slightly disheveling her orange curls as she sat there . . . Alone. Even with the students of Ohtori passing her by, she still felt unaccompanied to the human race.

**TBC**

**Preview for chapter 2: **

**The pain you feel, I want to take it away from you. The emotions I feel, can I say them now that you're fading away from me?**

**A/N: Well, there. Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. I can tell you now that this is going to be a long fanfic. There's a lot to do with it. This is quite a unique idea, and I want to make it work as much as possible. I want to throw in Shiori and maybe Ruka into the mixture. Shiori will appear in the next chapter, so it will be for all of you ShioriXJuri fans.**

**MILD SHOUJO-AI AHEAD!**

**Oh, and I thought I'd put the Shadow girls in it to, to give it the feeling of the anime. Also, the shadow girls get so little respect as far as fanfiction goes. That was for them, they'll be in future chapters as well.**

**Chapter 2 is on the way, please R&R!**


	2. Cruel and Unusual Punishment for the Sou

**A/N: This is a fanfic chapter for those JuriXShiori fans! **

**WARNING: SHOUJO-AI! If you don't like it, LEAVE! If you are close-minded, LEAVE. If you don't like het. Pairings or alt. het. Pairings, LEAVE! DO NOT flame me! If you think JuriXShiori should be the main couple here, LEAVE! As I have said before, the main pairing is the one that Oneesan no Miroku Houshi's fanfics, so yes, JuriXShiori is a SECONDARY couple, not the main one. Later, I may write a JuriXShiori fanfic if you ask nicely and not flame me. Here is chapter 2, Enjoy, read, and review!**

**The Other Side of the Picture**

**Chapter 2: Cruel and Unusual Punishment for the Soul**

_Loving someone brings pain_

_Burning, and getting burned_

_Painful jealousy_

_Enigmatic energy_

_Sin surrounds me_

_Awaki__ Hikari ni- From Record of Lodoss War – preformed by Kusao Takeshi_

The girl sat there, alone; feeling the only companionship she had: the solitary wind, tousle through her being. Though Ohtori was full of students, engaged in their normal activities, she felt as if it was desolate and she was the only occupant.

Among the students who were nearby, was an assemblage of adolescent men, about four of them, all with short, dim tinted hair and right in the center of them, was a young-looking girl with short, mauve hair and vivid blue eyes. She wore the typical Ohtori uniform and pink lipstick.

One of the guys put a hand on her shoulder and smiled genially at her. She held a hand up to her pink lips and giggled a naive giggle.

They seemed engaged in a conversation about nothing in particular, just small talk. The group laughed again, and one laugh in particular caught Juri's ears: the flirtatious, innocent, feminine giggle of her childhood friend, Takatsuki Shiori.

Her azure eyes widened a bit and she snapped her head up, finally noticing that she wasn't unaccompanied. The orange-haired girl quickly hid the locket in her pants' pocket, making sure the chain was veiled as well. She placed her hands back in her lap. The leopard couldn't let her associate see the thing she held closest to her heart.

In the kendo hall, Saionji wiped the sweat from his forehead, looking out before him; he saw the washed wood of the Kendo Hall's floor. It had taken him long enough, but he finally managed to finish the task at hand.

The emerald haired man sat on his knees in the middle of the kendo room. He wore a look of profound contemplation.

_'The one in Juri's locket . . . It's not Shiori . . . I have indeed miscalculated myself…The only question is . . . Who is it? I've thought through this situation thousands of times and Shiori was the only answer I could come up with. This time, it seems I have been ruled out yet again, strange…I'm usually one to figure out these things.' _The kendoist sighed in dissatisfaction.

"Why the hell am I thinking about this anyway? It's none of my concern."

His thoughts seemed to offset his statement.

_'If it's not, then why am I so concerned?'_

He narrowed his eyes.

"How irritating all of this is."

Back outside of Ohtori, as Shiori was engaged in conversation, one of the students she was conversing with shifted his weight to the other leg, revealing a lone girl sitting on a bench. The purple haired girl's eyes widened at who it was, and then a coy, seductive smile crossed her face.

"Excuse me for a moment." She nonchalantly placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to excuse herself.

"Of course." The boy moved to the side. Shiori walked past leisurely and casually to her childhood friend.

The orange haired girl looked ahead; out of the blue her view was covered with supple hands. Juri made a slight intake of breath at who it was. She knew it was Shiori.

"Hello, Juri-san." The voice of Shiori purred in her ear.

The orange-haired girl said zilch in return.

The lavender haired girl slowly ran her hands down either side of Juri's face. The leopard closed her eyes as she could feel the small, tepid hands run down her face, the slowly down her neck.

_'She's teasing me.' _The leopard notioned to herself.

The smaller girl ran her hands a bit further down her décolletage and onto her collar bone and further on to her sternum. After she stopped her hands, the younger girl clasped her hands together at Juri's breast and gently laid her chin on her shoulder. The orange haired duelist could feel the purple, silken strands on her cheek. She remained still and her eyes remained closed.

When they were closed, the only mental image Juri had was of the one whose portrait was in her locket. She could feel Shiori's contact, and the one she held close to her heart. The warm embrace of deception and the warm embrace of her betrothed.

She could feel a warm face nuzzle against her check.

"Just like old times, huh?" Her sweet voice whispered in her ear.

For this moment, the orange rose was in a delusional bliss, believing that for this moment, they were together. For this moment, she could live in her own delusions of being with Shiori. She could live her childhood dreams.

…Then, why did she feel so anxious?

Is it because she was going to be hurt again?

Is it because of the duplicity she was so willingly facing?

Is this just one of those cruel and usual punishments of the heart?

From deep within, she could feel a smoldering of the heart…perhaps from Shiori…or someone else?

What had gotten into her as of lately? She had really been unusual…Not herself. Was this something that resulted from her feelings toward someone other then Shiori? Was this because of her feelings for the one in the locket?

She was beginning to feel less and less of Shiori's touch, yet Shiori hadn't left. They were still in the same position as before, her head on Juri's shoulder, and her arms wrapped around her breast, still bent over the back of the bench, close to her childhood object of her jealousy.

Have her feelings for Shiori died down?

Surely not.

If not, then what else was on her mind?

It had to be the person that resided in her locket!

The one she despised…yet…loved…Or was it the one she despised to love?

On a non-descript wall of Ohtori Academy, the shadow playgirls A-ko and B-ko were present.

B-ko was still standing, while A-ko was looking at one of the dresses she held.

"Have you made your decision?" B-ko asked.

"I dunnoooo…" A-ko replied aimlessly. "I'm leaning towards this new dress. The old one is losing its touch, and there are some rips and stains."

B-ko replied. "You could just get it over with and wear the new one."

"But this one is full of memories!" A-ko then sighed. "I don't know which to choose...This may take a while. Being stuck with old memories is so hard, you know?"

B-ko put a hand up to her mouth. "Not really, I'd just pick the new one."

"B-ko!"

Shiori purred softly in the leopard's ear and nuzzled her once more before she heard her name being called.

The girl turned around and smiled amiably before leaving, running her hands back up Juri's sternum, to her neck and face, finally running her hands through the orange ringlets of hair.

After that, Shiori skipped blissfully to the crowd of followers with a sly smirk on her face, knowing that once again she had gotten the better of the orange rose duelist.

Azure eyes looked downward again as she pulled out the locket and held it in her hand.

She let out a sigh.

_'This is all too confusing…Do I let go of the past? Or do I keep holding on?'_

She opened it to reveal the one she held close to her heart. The orange haired girl looked at the picture with confusion.

_'Why do you haunt me so?' _She thought as she narrowed her eyes at the jovial face which it held within. _'Why must I have feelings for you? I hate you…and yet…I can't resist you all the same. Why do I feel like this? I mean, I've never felt this way for anyone like you…or even of your persuasion.'_

Juri glanced back over to the giggling Shiori, wishing that, for just one moment more, they would have remained that way, and still feeling bothered, that, for once, they had.

Was the person in the adornment causing her to become delusional in them, or in the fact that there really was no such thing as a miracle?

**TBC**

**Preview for chapter 3:**

**Memories are painful, but sometimes they help you see the light. With undying love, you can overcome the greatest battle against your heart.**

**A/N: There you go, a little piece of heaven for you JXSH fans. I also did another dress bit with the shadow playgirls and we still have to find out who's in the locket…Unless you've read **_'Who's in the Locket?' _

**By the way, I recommend those stories and the author- she gave us all of the ideas and I've never read better fanfiction in Utena in all of my life then her wonderful writings! She's also my beta reader!**

**Oneesan no Miroku Houshi- user id- 315093**

**Who's in the Locket? - Story id- 2100806**

**The Unspoken Heart- story id- 2094004**

**Now, please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	3. Bleeding Confusion

**A/N: Well, here I am with chapter 3. This fic is the best thing I've ever done! Oh, I love your reviews! Thank you SO much! There are more Shadow Girls, more tension, mixed emotions and more Saionji. Don't you know the world needs more of the green haired wonder?**

**Big thanks to my beta reader! She's great, and as always, be sure to check out her stuff! Her pen name is Oneesan no Miroku Houshi!**

**As you know, I put song lyrics in each chapter; I'll do that at the front of every chapter. There is a lot of direct things from Unspoken Heart in here, but I did have permission from Oneesan no Miroku Houshi to use them, so please don't spread falsehoods about plagiarism.**

**Now, read, enjoy and review!**

**  
**

**The Other Side of the Picture**

**Chapter 3: Bleeding Confusion**

**  
**

_Why am I searching? What is it I want?_

_The answer surely is somewhere ahead._

_My heart will go on the moving world._

_Hiding my yet unseen strength_

_Hikari__ e – One piece_

In the bedroom of the orange rose, Juri sat on her bed, looking at the opened locket with a look of utter confusion.

She seemed almost in a trance-like state as she stared at the golden locket in her hand.

"What's wrong with me?" The orange haired young woman threw down her fists atop of her feathery, sophisticated bed, her fists sinking into the soft material.

She looked at her dresser; two pictures remained a top the wooden exterior. One was of Shiori, the other of the new found one she held close to her heart. Below Shiori's depiction, there was a smaller picture of the previous occupant of the locket.

_'Why did I change this picture anyway…I mean. Shiori is my childhood friend…' _She gazed at the minute picture. _'Why did I take this out?'_

The girl gazed at her locket. _'And put this one in. Especially when I never thought I'd have any sort of attraction towards someone like this…It's not likely of me to fall for someone of this status.'_

"This is all too puzzling."

Back at the kendo hall, Saionji stood outside, gazing up at the sky, an inquisitive look plastered to his features.

_'Why can't I stop thinking about that damn locket...It's not of my concern…I mean, why do I care who she loves? So what if it's not Shiori.' _He clenched his fist. _'What's in that damn locket mean nothing to me, right?'_

He drug a hand down his countenance. _'Perhaps a walk would help ease my mind.'_

The green rose duelist began to amble slowly and offhandedly down the side walk, with his shinai swung over his shoulder.

Juri took a shower and changed into some casual wear; a brown coat, white turtleneck, and blue jeans. She looked out of her dorm room window.

"Hmmmm….The sky seems gray." She stated the obvious.

The girl looked to her umbrella leaned up against the wall. The orange haired woman picked it up and held it erect with a graceful hand.

"Might as well take you, my friend. It's my luck it'll start raining. "She looked out of the window. _'After all, those dark clouds seem to be hanging over me particularly low lately.'_

Juri walked along, her umbrella hanging loosely at her side. No one seemed to be in attendance. It was after school, and she had figured that everyone knew of the precipitation clouds, seeing how they were obvious, and decided to stay indoors. She walked over to the place the student council had always held their meetings. It seemed unoccupied without Touga, Miki, Anthy and Saionji present. It was simply a bunch of empty ashen furniture on a flat plain.

A single crystalline raindrop hit her cheek, the splash causing her to instinctively shut that eye.

With a swift rustle then a poof, a black umbrella opened in the rain. The rain began to fall at a stable pace. She stood there, pondering her still unsettled feelings to herself as the rain could be heard steadily hitting the ground at a rapid, yet calming pace.

After standing in peace for what seemed like an eternity. The duelist finally advanced towards the edge of the building. Because of the angle, every now and then, the rain would hit her face, leaving a cold tingle to her skin. A gentle breeze blew as a lock of orange hair blew into her view point.

As she unhurriedly moved it away, and could see a solitary figure advancing down the empty sidewalk below. Seeing who it was, she narrowed her eyes.

Down below, Saionji was walking to his dorm, trying to get out of the rain. _'Damn rain.' _He mutually swore. His evergreen locks were plastered to his face, wet and silky due to the rain. _'I'm getting soaked out here, my luck I'll catch a cold over this.'_

High above, remaining unnoticed. Juri remained unspoken watching him from above, as a hawk would its prey.

_'How I loathe him.' _She thought to herself.

She began to exploit on that previous thought, wondering if she truly did loathe him. _'I know he's got some type of secret hidden within his heart. The little things that make people like us so cold and sarcastic. Sometimes, when we have a Seitokai meeting, when he stands beside me I can feel the inner turmoil and sheer sadness radiating through his form. I hate that silent sense of understanding we share.'_

Juri narrowed her eyes. _'Like hell I'm letting him get close to me…especially not now.'_

There was a long silence as Juri stared down at him, nothing but the rain could be heard from his height.

_'Yet…'_

_'I still feel sympathy for that damned bastard.'_

Down below, Saionji had stopped and looked around for a sign of existence below and found none.

Juri seemed intrigued. _'He knows there's no one down there, not on a cold, rainy day like this. Who's he trying to kid?'_

Suddenly, as if Saionji had changed in attitude, he slumped over in the rain, letting the arctic droplets thrash against him.

Alone.

Just as she was.

_'I bet he feels alone in this world too.' _Azure eyes softened at the crumpled form below.

She tilted her head down and narrowed her eyes, trying to interpret into Saionji's feelings. Since his hair was pulled back. The orange haired woman could see his face clearly. His expression was one of misery and melancholy. She clenched a wet fist.

_'Stop looking like that! That look that seems to say you've been through hell! Tell me that you hate me! No matter how much we make sarcastic remarks. I wish that you'd tell me how much you hated me, so perhaps I can forget about these feelings.' _She closed her eyes. _'I hate you, and yet…'_

Her gaze softened more as she began to think of how she wished to ease Saionji's pain, by whatever means necessary. Juri then later on found herself countering those thoughts as her eyes widened.

_'Where the hell did that come from?'_ She intrigued herself. _'Damn you Kyouichi for making me feel this way!'_

The orange haired young woman let out a sigh. This was utterly confusing! She permitted out a small laugh to herself at the thought of Saionji's face if he ever knew she'd been thinking of him in that fashion.

The orange haired girl blinked a bit and looked around dumbfounded at her surroundings. She was at the bottom of Ohtori Academy.

_'How in the hell did that happen?' _She asked herself psychologically.

The orange rose duelist looked in front of herself to see the kendoist standing there. She approached to drooping flower as if she were just casually walking past it. In haste, she could see Saionji frantically trying to regain his composure.

_'I knew it. Never one to show your innermost weakness, right Kyouichi?' _She thought slyly to herself as she let a crafty smile creep onto her face. '_Heh__, neither do I.'_

The leopard narrowed her eyes as she walked straight past his figure; his eyes piercing hers, both exchanging glares as they passed. Saionji twisted to go, but his sandal hit a patch of water, causing him to slip. As he did, the sound of an umbrella falling against a hard surface could be heard.

They both froze there, her arms wrapped around him, not letting him fall; suspended like a snapshot of a dip in the tango. The look on Saionji's face was one of surprise.

Their shadows are reflected onto the same non-descript wall of Ohtori Academy, which was occupied by the shadow playgirls, A-ko and B-ko.

B-ko was sitting cross-legged with a crystal ball mounted on a table, and A-ko was sitting across from her, looking into the crystal ball.

B-ko was the first to speak. "There comes a time in your future, young one that you must learn to understand yourself. You must take the chances that are worth taking, though you hesitate at first."

"What's that supposed to mean?" A-ko asked, confused by B-ko's previous statement.

"You'll know in good time." The other figure spoke, before a giant puff of smoke consumed her and she was gone.

"**WAIT!**" A-ko yelled. "Oooh!" She arose and stomped a foot. "Why do things always have to be so obscure to me?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, since I don't know what this means now, I'll follow my intuition and natural defenses."

"What the hell are you doing?" The emerald haired kendoist asked below her.

"Damn it." Was his incoherent reply.

"Why didn't you let me fall?" He asked.

"Wouldn't want you to give Anthy something else to clean." She shot, her defenses kicking into high as she still held his wet form below her.

He glared and narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me for slipping in the rain!"

"Heaven forbid you break your precious shinai, or thank me for that matter." Juri retaliated.

"I'd thank you, if you were worth my time." Saionji shot back.

_'If you only knew.'_

"Don't make me lessen the Seitokai by a member again." Juri replied.

"Spare me." He dead panned. "I don't have time to waste on _people _like you."

She put a hand on her hip in anger as he stood upright. He was really getting irritating. "You're not worth the "time" you speak of."

_'God how I hate you…For more then you'll ever know.'_

Then she decided to add something more. "You know, at least I'm worth something."

The female duelist turned and walked away nonchalantly, not bothering to look back at Saionji's expression as she did, but all the same, she was wondering what he was thinking.

_'Why all of a sudden do I care about him?' _She asked herself. _'Why did I feel the urge to kiss him? I'd **never **feel that way towards any man. So…How is he different?'_

**TBC**

**Preview for chapter 4:**

**Can the heart within find it's answers…or will it remain confused in the darkness?**

**A/N: Yeah, I made this chapter longer this time. Sorry for not posting sooner. If you didn't completely understand this, read **_'The Unspoken Heart' _**by Oneesan no Miroku Houshi. Juri's feelings are explained more there, since this is based off of her one shot, all rights to this idea belong to her, I was in NO WAY trying to plagiarize her stuff, especially since she's my beta reader. **

**Please R&R!**


	4. As The Rain Falls

**Well, here I am. I'm on a roll! I have three chapters in two days! I'll try to post regularly. Oh, I have a fanfic that's kind of a spam-fic to this one; it's called The Other Side of the Picture- Spin-Off. It features bloopers from each chapter of this fanfic and is the best stress reliever for writing something as dark as this.**

**Red Rose Touga has a new Saionji fanfic called The Darker Shades of Green. I suggest you all read it. It will really open your eyes about Saionji.**

**There will be more Juri and Saionji interaction in this fanfic. This is such a big hit! I can't believe I got over 100 reviews for only 3 chapters! Thanks for every review!**

**The Other Side of the Picture **

**Chapter 4: As the Rain Falls**

**V V V V V V**

_Probably, probably we_

_Are beautiful so much, we are sad_

_As time passes we_

_Get contaminated so much we are sad._

_No More Words- Ayumi Hamasaki_

**V V V V V V V**

It had been raining for the past two days at Ohtori, following school, all of the students went to their dorms. All except Arisugawa Juri, who visited the still unfilled meeting facilities of the Seitokai, standing in the sprinkling rain, finding soothing comfort in it.

On the other side, a stature was holding a black umbrella similar to Juri's. A hand covering their face, all that was eminent was a white ring with a rose instigate on it. The figure looked a bit stressed out and disheartened as they held the umbrella close to them.

The orange haired woman leaned over the side bracing herself with her arms. She wore a somber look on her face, thinking about the events that passed the last two weeks.

Inside Ohtori's dorm rooms, Utena and Anthy sat, eating some of Anthy's famous shaved ice.

"Juri and Saionji have been acting weird lately, I mean weirder then usual." Utena said, seemingly out of nowhere.

"What do you mean, Utena-sama?" Anthy's cheery face asked.

"Ever since my last duel with Saionji, he seems to be acting more toned down as of lately. I don't even know about Juri, it's like their spirits both dropped around the same time. "Utena stated considerately.

Anthy watched as Chu Chu devoured a whole cup of shaved ice. "I'm sure they'll get better."

"I don't know, Himemiya." The pink haired girl replied. "Something weird is up with them."

"Cheer up, Utena-sama. After all, you won the duel fair and square, and I am the prize, the Rose Bride…"

"I know, "Utena sighed. "But I can't help but wonder."

The pink haired girl looked out at the rain in the window as Chu-chu flopped down on the table emitting a small burp and patting his bloated and now full stomach in satisfaction.

The rain beat against the black, water-proof fabric of Juri's umbrella as she let out a sigh. _'Guess there was no new or old business. We haven't even had a meeting in this amount of time, or perhaps Touga is slacking.' _She frowned. _'He's probably too busy with his fan service to hold a meeting.'_

"Humpf!" She closed her eyes.

An amethyst eye darted back.

_'What's _**she**_doing here?' _Saionji questioned himself as the hand that was once on his face tangled in his hair, casually brushing it over his shoulder. He stared at the orange haired girl, dressed in her Seitokai attire and leaned over the ledge. She seemed far away and he liked it that she remained that way.

Juri had not noticed him yet. The girl was still entranced in her own thoughts.

A wind blew, sending rain over the desolate Seitokai meeting hall and right into Saionji's face and on Juri's backside. Both went rigid at the freeze of the rain.

_'Why does it seem like the rain is…' _Saionji thought.

_'A lot colder then usual.'_Juri finished Saionji's thoughts with her own.

The leopard stood erect once again, holding her umbrella straight into the air. Amethyst eyes locked on her from across the Seitokai grounds.

_'Well, I'd better go.' _They both thought in unanimity. They both turned to leave and casually walked toward each other. The orange haired girl looked back at the untenanted ledge. Saionji stopped seeing the curly-haired woman approach him.

Juri kept walking until she ran smack into a hard wall. Upon hitting the "wall" she turned her head to see what she had indeed ran into. All she saw was a big patch of white cloth, level colorless cloth. Her eyes widened a bit, and then she slowly looked up, dreading that it was someone like Touga, who'd make ample use of their proximity and of the situation. As she looked up, she saw emerald locks of hair.

_'Not him.' _She thought.

The girl paused, and proceeded to look up at the face of Kyouichi Saionji. The orange haired woman, in her startle gasped and backed up, slipping in the rain, then she felt her wrist being caught by a burly hand.

Azure eyes widened.

_'K-Kyouichi?'_She thought in the same bewilderment just as he did the day she had caught him in the rain. This unexpected surprise caused the umbrella to tumble out of her unclenched hand, letting the rain hit her now exposed form.

"What are you- - ?" She managed to get out, barely above a whisper. He pulled her up and since she was only positioned on one leg, she stumbled forward into him, colliding with his chest again. He still had a grip on her wrist.

Saionji had always been rough in contact, so it had surprised her that he wasn't as rough as he could have been.

"Why didn't you let me fall?" She asked her voice a bit more timid then she would have liked it to be.

"Because I didn't want to waste my time scraping you off of our meeting hall's floor." He sarcastically noted.

"Time that you've already wasted, by standing her, doing nothing." Juri spat back.

Saionji tried to muster a glare, but only a small glint in his eyes surfaced, as he had been depressed today.

_'Your not quite yourself, are you Kyouichi?'_ The leopard thought to herself, as one of the hands she had braced herself with lay upon Saionji's chest.

_'What in the hell is she doing?' _The green roses' eyes widened a small amount, seeing the woman's hand on his chest. No woman had touched him in this sort of way before, except Anthy, and a hand on his chest was nothing he ever could have expected from Arisugawa Juri. The two stood there in tense silence. With a coy smile and a small laugh, she ran a hand down his chest seductively.

This made Saionji rigid at the very contact.

_'What in the fuck is she doing to me?' _Saionji's thoughts ran rampant to analyze Arisugawa's strange behavior.

"You saw the locket in the kendo hall…Didn't you?" She purred.

"I didn't see a damn thing." He shot back.

_'What in the hell is she trying to get at? Has her conscience about the locket gotten to her?' _

_'So, he doesn't know the one I conceal in the locket.' _She thought. _'I've got the answer I need to know…So why am I here? Like this? Is it that, I too, am lonely? Loneliness brings a common bond…But with a man?'_

"Hmphf! wouldn't want a sign of gratitude or anything." The Seitokai Vice President spoke in a more then evident sarcastic tone.

"Why should I give gratitude to people who **_aren't worth my time_**?" Juri mimic-sarcasmed Saionji's reply to her the last time he had slipped in the rain.

She pushed herself away from him sharply as he let go of her hand. "Hmphf!"

The curly haired woman turned around and picked up her umbrella, putting it back in it's rightful place, above her head.

The vice president watched her from where he stood.

**VV**

Their shadows became silhouettes as two female shadows joined them. These were the shadow playgirls, known simply as A-ko and B-ko.

"Have you heard? Have you heard?" A-ko asked standing in a gossiping manner.

"Heard what exactly?" B-ko asked, putting a hand to her ear in a listening manner.

"There's going to be a circus in town, with everyone performing their most dangerous stunts! The most depth-defying feats known to man!"

"Oh, one of their stunts could change the course of their lives, or even history!" B-ko squealed.

"Once they tackle the most dangerous stunt of their lives, they can face anything!" A-ko replied.

"Oh?" B-ko inquired, "And that would be?"

"They have to get up on the high-wire and take the risk. I've heard they've gotten up there, but most can't even crawl back down."

"Looks like someone needs a confidence booster." B-ko dead panned.

Together, they danced around and chanted in unison. "Have you heard? Have you heard? Oh, have you heard?"

**Vv**

"Well, you can get to your "time" and I'll get to my dorm. I'm getting wet out here anyway."

"Don't complain to me." Saionji huffed. "It's not my fault you have a guilty conscience."

"Whatever."

They both walked off in their respected directions, silently to their dorms, never saying a word to anyone on the way. Both pondering over the other.

**TBC**

**Preview for chapter 5:**

**When the heart is sleeping, can you awaken it without pain? When the heart is weeping, can you stop the tears?**

**A/N: This story is getting dark, isn't it? Or maybe it's just me. Anyway, glad to see that everyone is enjoying this. This chapter is fairly long, most of my chapters are. There are probably going to be a few short chapters here and there.**

**Anyway, please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	5. Conundrum

**A/N: Well, here is chapter 5. This chapter is basically the collected feelings and thoughts of Saionji and maybe some of Juri's as well.**

**It's the chapter that I can picture Mikage saying. "Deeper. Go…Deeper." In. **

**I know, I have had a lot of thought-type chapters recently. There isn't much action as of yet, but to make this couple work, there has to be a lot of contemplation to have this couple to work. Besides, Saionji is just so fun to work with!**

**Hell, this couple is fun to work with! I love a challenge! This took place a bit before Saionji is expelled, and it's kind of AU-ish considering I had Shiori come back before the Black Rose Saga. This will last a bit past the Black Rose Saga and will be 25 chapters long. I believe this is a whole new twist to the Utena verse. **

**Anyway, here is chapter 5! Please enjoy!**

**Notes: A conundrum is a riddle that is too complex to be solved.**

**The Other Side of the Picture**

**By: Hinoto Nobukaze**

**Chapter 5: Conundrum**

**Vv**

_The small star that shines _

_Far in the night sky,_

_Probably its not found by_

_Anyone yet_

_But don't lose, it's shining_

_So much now_

_Somehow, it's similar to me._

_Be My Angel- Kidou Tenshi Angelic_

**Vv**

The rain poured down the window pane in the dorm room of the kendoist and Student Council Vice President Kyouichi, Saionji. He sat in the center of the floor in his room, contemplating to himself about the events in which had happened.

_'She obviously feels guilty about something. Perhaps the one in her locket is someone that I know.' _Saionji pondered. _'Perhaps its Touga…or Miki…Or Tenjou…Juri has acted in a close mannerism towards Miki a few times. So then…_

_The one in her locket could be him…But, in the back of my mind, my intuition seems to be telling me I'm wrong again.'_

The green haired man sighed and raised a hand up to support his head as he leaned his head to the side.

"Hmmm…Perhaps the lack of the Rose Bride caused my misery…I must get her back if I am going to regain what I had. I will better Touga at his own game." He narrowed his eyes in contempt.

He then heard a knock on his dorm room door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, sir. Karou, Miki." The blue haired prodigy stood at the door, stopwatch in hand.

Saionji opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Sorry to bother you on a rainy day like this, sir, but Juri-san and Touga-san are out. I was just wondering why we haven't received any letters from End of the World, or had any meetings as of lately." Miki asked.

"How should I know?"

"You are the Vice President, and childhood friend of Touga, so I thought you may have known, or at least had a theory about it."

"Well, I don't. " Saionji narrowed his eyes. "Go find Kiryuu if you want to know."

"Sorry to bo-"The youngster couldn't even finish his sentence before the door was slammed in his face. Miki sweat dropped, and then sighed. "Guess I'll have to find out next meeting."

He turned to depart. _'Not that it's even of my concern, but Saionji-san seemed a bit rattled by something…But what?' _The blue haired boy thought has his form retreated into the distance.

In the rain, Juri stood alone, watching it wash away everything and at the same time, give her some tranquility of mind.

Blue eyes watched the girl standing in the rain. Suddenly, Juri felt temperate arms wrap around her own arm. She looked down and saw Shiori clinging to her arm. The two of them stood there, alone in the rain.

Saionji began to look over the events that happened over the past few days.

_'So, Arisugawa thinks I looked in that locket? Perhaps I did steal a glance at it when it had opened, but I never say clearly who was in it. This is indeed a mystery, one that may never be solved at this rate. What was with her behavior to me anyway? No, woman has ever touched me like that…Her voice did seem timid towards me, or maybe I was imagining things…Arisugawa Juri, timid? The very thought is laughable!! 'The_ green rose let out a snicker to himself.

_'Maybe she has some sort of hidden motives?' _He narrowed his eyes. _' But__ what kind?'_

The Vice President looked over at his rose crest ring, which lay on the table. "Well, I intent to find out."

**IV**

"The rain is so relaxing, isn't it, Juri-san?" Shiori asked, looking up towards her upbringing friend. "You never know about storms, one day they could be calm and gentle, and then they can turn violent and severe."

The orange haired girl stared out into the horizon. _'There's no light in the storm. No miracle in the darkness.'_

She felt a head lean into her arm and she frowned.

_'Believe in miracles, Juri-san. For they know your true feelings.' _A smiling flashback set itself into Juri's mind.

_'There's no such things__ as miracles.'_

The emerald haired duelist hadn't moved from his spot, still sitting with his legs crossed, and his elbow rested on his knee, propping his head up. His other hand was draped over his opposite leg. Heliotrope eyes locked on the rose crest ring, which lay on the table in front of him.

_'There has to be a way.' _His eyes narrowed, upon seeing the ring on the table.

**IV**

His shadow reflected on the non-descript wall of Ohtori Academy, which currently occupied the two Shadow Girls, A-ko and B-ko.

A-ko was holding a magnifying glass and B-ko was dressed as a detective with a corn cob pipe in her mouth.

"This is indeed a mystery!" A-ko stated.

"With apparently no evidence and high suspicion."

"We're still working on it though, determined to find out who it is!" A-ko replied, looking through her magnifying glass.

"We'll get that information we seek. One way or another, right fellow detective?" B-ko asked.

"Correct. We'll acquire that information, even if we have to take it by force! We'll find the answer we seek!"

"Now…" B-ko replied. "If only we had more information.

Both sighed.

**IV**

"I know." Saionji's features twisted into a smile. "I'll duel Arisugawa tomorrow at the dueling arena. All of the answers should follow suit. I will find all of my answers to this so called conundrum." A slender hand reached onto the table and picked up the rose crest ring, placing it on his ring finger of his respected hand.

"Tomorrow, Arisugawa." Saionji replied, narrowing his eyes. "We'll find the answers, and all will be revealed. I shall revolutionize the world and get the something eternal I am searching for, and then I can move on to Tenjou and regain Anthy to complete my goal and finally rise above Touga."

A smile crossed his face as he looked at the rose senate on his hand.

"Prepare yourself…Arisugawa."

**TBC**

**Preview for chapter 6:**

**When the pain becomes unbearable**

**When life becomes uncertain**

**Even the strongest have fear in their heart.**

**A/N: I know, that was short for one of my chapters, but the next one will be long. The duel will take place and many things will be found out. Please check out my other works!**


	6. Standing on Thin Glass

**A/N: Well, her I am with another chapter. Chapter 7 is on its way here! This chapter is semi-long for what I write. Here is the chapter of revelation and tension, some flushing out of characters and motives here.**

**I hope everyone likes this so far!**

**This takes a lot of time to collaborate and think through, and I've been producing 2 chapters, written a day. Red Rose Touga, Oneesan no Miroku Houshi and I spend long hours on this.**

**As always, I **_strongly _**recommend**** Oneesan no Miroku Houshi and Red Rose Touga's works. Oneesan no Miroku Houshi was the one who ORIGINALLY came up with this couple. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys!**

**Now review and enjoy!**

****

**The Other Side of the Picture**

**By: Hinoto Nobukaze**

**Chapter 7: Since You Deserve An Explanation**

****

_Quietly awakening_

_I always, always wish_

_That these fleeting thoughts would reach you_

_My Will – Keisuke - Inuyasha_

__

The next day at Ohtori Academy, things went by as usual and the classes seemed to soar by. Miki finally got all of the desired answers and the Seitokai had a meeting. Saionji showed up, and so did Juri. Both, in spite of their moods, looked detached and unyielding.

The meeting went by without vacillation, and the day was bright and sunny after the two day rain Ohtori received.

The classes after that seemed to go slowly and lug through the hours. Tenjou Utena sat at her desk and played with her pencil, infrequently glancing at the clock to see if time had advanced.

_'Come on, it's the last class of the day…Hurry up already!'_

After class, Juri opened her locker and saw a letter in it. She pulled out the white piece of paper and unfolded it, reading its contents:

_'Arisugawa Juri,_

_Meet me at the battle field an hour after school ends. We'll settle old scores…One way or another. If you want to find out what I saw, then win the duel, and I'll tell you all you desire to know._

_- Kyouichi__ Saionji '_

Azure eyes widened as she read.

_'My suspicions were correct. He does know.' _She narrowed her eyes. _' Or__ perhaps he's bluffing me…Either way, I have to find out!'_

At the time specified, Juri appeared before Ohtori's enormous white rose gates, both opened and the water began to flow out, as a song began to play.

_Zettai__ unmei mokushiroku_

_Zettai__ unmei mokushiroku_

She began to progress up the long, spiraling stairs up to the dueling grounds. A look of determination on her face.

_Shussei__ touroku, shibou touroku_

_Zettai__ unmei mokushiroku_

_Zettai__ unmei mokushiroku_

_Watashi__ no tanjou, zettai tanjou mokushiroku_

Up and up she went, determined to reach her final objective, and somehow find the answers to all of her questions.

_Yami__ no sabake ni samba, uba_

_Kin no mekki no tougenkyou_

_Hiru__ to yaru to go gyakumawari_

_Toki no mekki no shitsurakuen_

The orange haired women would find out what exactly he knew…The answers to everything.

_Sodomu__ no yami_

_Hikari__ no yami_

_Kanata__ no yami_

_Hatenaki__ yami_

_Zettai__ unmei mokushiroku_

_Zettai__ unmei mokushiyami, mokushiroku_

The curly haired duelist reached the plat form, standing self-righteous and looking off into the horizon, ready to face her opponent, who stood on the conflicting side of the plat form, holding his sword in the one hand and turned to the side at a casual pace with one knee bent a casual pace.

The bells began to chime, the sign of the beginning of a battle.

_Mokushi__ kushimo_

_Shimoku__ kushima_

_Mokushi__ Kushimo_

_Shimoku__ kushima_

_Mokushi__ kushimo_

_Shimoku__ Kushimo_

They both drew their swords, wearing roses of their respected color. No Rose Bride to put them on their breast, it was just between them, with nothing to be won.

"I'm going to find out what you know." Juri narrowed her eyes.

"Spare me." An conceited smile crossed the green rose's lips.

Azure eyes narrowed as the orange haired duelist charged with her sword in the jousting position at Saionji, in which he promptly blocked.

_Deliver the end of seriousness_

_I become entangled in the bottom of enthusiasm as is_

The sounds of swords clashing could be heard echoing throughout the dueling arena. Grunts and battle cries could be heard. Each of the duelists trying their hardest to get the upper hand.

_Running out of magazines to page through_

_Losing the dream is unacceptable_

_A poor television channel_

_Everyone and everything is late for fame._

"Tell me what you saw!" Juri yelled, jabbing at Saionji, who moved to the side, his green silky-smooth hair moving and flowing around him.

"You haven't won yet!"

"Don't worry, this will all be settled soon." She kept her pace as several more blocks and several more strikes were made between them. "I refuse to lose again!"

_The usual dream of fame looked like it surpassed on the home front._

_You give up the ball not for yourself, but for a flame._

The locket swung around and around the orange rose's neck, a slash was made as the leopard leaned back, the sword coming treacherously close, but never grazing the locket.

_The dull corner of the room game-soft_

_Now you're finished with no flame._

They continued to battle it out, blade against blade, sorrow against sorrow. The battle intensified and raged on.

_You're on the opposite side of the table talking about running_

_Your harmonious expression is the same rather then being troubled._

_At the nearby grounds, I exist for it._

Blades clash, once more. Anger rising, the emotion at high and the determination at full.

Sheer power.

Sheer elegance.

Sound will.

A fiery determination.

A battle with only one victor.

_This is the end of the idea, the real fall of something important._

A viscous thrust was made by the orange-haired woman, almost striking the man in the face, if not for a skillful block.

"Damn, she's good." Saionji closed one eye and winced. Breathe heavy and sweating from the intense battle. Juri was standing at a distance, clutching her sword and breathing equally hard.

_'He's a fierce opponent…but I have to find a way to beat him. He's going to tell me what I need to know.'_

_Somehow someone resembles control_

_The harmony of the spirit is genuine_

_I have a name_

The continued at their finest, sweat flying and many noises echoing throughout. The swords clashing at a faster pace.

_An audible voice reaches the crowd_

_Blocking the disappearing hoax_

Juri raised a hand that was when Saionji found his disruption. He threw his sword like a boomerang, and it spiraled its way toward her hand, hitting its objective and knocking the sword from her hand. A look of surprise crossed the woman's face. The green haired man ran up to her, catching her sword and cutting the rose on her breast, orange petals airborne. The sword Saionji had hit her hand spiraled into the air and lost its vigor as it fell down cutting the locket chain and making it plummet from her neck.

The rose hit the ground and popped open at the vice president's feet, giving him a clear insight of who it was. The victory bells chimed, marking the end of the duel.

It was a picture of him.

His eyes widened.

"What?" He asked, as his whisper faded, and the sound of a sword could be heard, hitting the ground with a metallic clank.

_' **Me**_**_!' _**His thoughts ran rampant. _'Why the hell me?__ I thought she disdained me, so why would she put MY picture in her locket?'_

"I lost." Juri's reply was heard in a whisperish voice, oblivious of Saionji's reaction.

_' What__ the fu? What's going on! This can't be - Me? But why? What the ?' _The kendoist stammered in his own mind. _'This makes no sense! What's going on?'_

**TBC**

**Preview for chapter 7:**

**One can never truly prepare for everything. Even if you are ready in your mind, your heart could still be hesitating.**

**A/N: That was intense to write and song-fic-ish. I know I'm evil, but that's ok, I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. I hope that I present this as being more human, since most people are more concentrated on the plot, rather then character development which is also important as well.**

**Anyway Voice (the duel song0 belongs to Yu-Gi-Oh but it had the same beat that resembled the Utena duel songs. Anyway, please RR**


	7. Since You Deserve An Explanation

**A/N: Wow, that's been a long, long time since I've updated this and I am SO sorry. Now I'm going to post more then one chapter to get caught up. The Spin-Off will also be written on as well.**

**I apologize for my lack of updates. So, so sorry all!**

**Anyway, on with the fanfic!**

**I I I**

**The Other Side Of The Picture**

**Chapter 7: Since You Deserve An Explanation**

**I I I**

_With my heart like this_

_I'm just fighting to dream_

_I won't let anyone get in my way_

_We can decide things like fate for ourselves_

_Wild Wind- Ogata Megumi and Hiyama Nobuyuki- Yuu Yuu Hakushou_

**I I I**

Saionji looked at Juri with widened eyes.

The surprised teen put a hand to her chest and felt her own fleshy tissue.

"The locket!" She looked down to see the locket unclasped and Saionji's joyful, smiling face within. She also saw the shattered petals of the orange rose she wore and her own sword, whose blade pinned the locket down. The orange haired woman spied a pair of black, unblemished shoes, illuminated by the vivid sunlight. She gradually raised her head up to see amethyst eyes staring at her.

"I demand an explanation."

"I thought you already knew who was in the locket." Juri replied.

"Hmpf! You honestly believed that letter?" He asked.

"What?" Juri looked bewildered.

"I just told you that I knew so you'd duel me and I could finally see what you were hiding from me. "Saionji stated. " I already knew that you saw me glance at the locket in our spar, I could never see clearly who it was, but I knew it wasn't who I had expected You seemed to have a guilt conscience about me having "seen" the one in the locket. I used that to get you to come out here and duel, giving me ample chance of seeing who you really held close to your heart."

"Bastard…" Juri looked down.

"I'm still waiting for a logical answer from you."

"I don't have to tell you anything." She turned her back to him, feeling mortified.

The green haired kendo-ka looked at the locket and the jovial face within.

"Well…"

"You tricked me."

"I can see your obviously hiding something from me."

"And it'll stay that way until…" She cut herself off.

A green eyebrow was arched to such an action.

"Look," She turned to him. "To tell you the truth, I'm just as confused as you are. Is **_that _**what you wanted to hear?" Juri's confusion bled through the last question.

"Don't blame your loss on me." He stated simply.

The curly haired woman narrowed her eyes. "I'll do what I please."

"It seems that you really **_did _**find the scene befitting." He smiled an arrogant smile.

"Befittingly repulsive." Her smile imaged his previous one, though his was now twisted into a frown.

"Tell me why my picture is in the locket." Saionji demanded.

"I don't know why." Juri spat callously.

"I thought you couldn't stand me."

"I can't."

"Then why is my picture in that locket that you always wear?" He pointed to the golden locket.

"Don't interrogate me, Kyouichi." Juri warned.

"Don't interrogate you on why **_my_** picture is in **_your _**locket? Spare me. I think you'd wonder too."

"Maybe if you didn't demand so much and have some courtesy, I'd tell you, but gee, that could be hard for someone like you to comprehend." The curly haired divinity spat.

Amethyst eyes narrowed.

"I'm not the one who has your picture around my neck." It was the blue eyes turn to narrow.

"I thought you didn't care about my locket. You said it was a waste of time…Or was it a waste of time until you figured out it was you who was in it?" She poked him in the chest with her finger.

The green haired man bent down and picked up the locket, then put it into her hand. "I have important things to attend to." He began to walk off.

Juri watched him walk the expanse of the dueling field. She didn't try to stop him. She knew he wouldn't talk to anyone about it. He didn't seem the type to scandal amongst the masses.

The girl knew of Saionji's aloof and isolated nature, never letting anyone get close, for trepidation of duplicity and ache, just as she feels when Shiori manipulates her emotions, knowing where to hit her every time.

The vice President took a few more steps and stopped. Then he turned around giving her one final look.

"I will be back and I will know the truth from you, Arisugawa. Surely I think you'd be brave enough to admit your feelings." He stated simply.

_'If only you knew…Things aren't that easy, Saionji.' _The woman thought, feeling embarrassed and humiliated all the same. That Saionji saw who was in the locket…Then again, if Shiori saw, she might try to pull the same thing that she did with Ruka…But Saionji was nothing like Ruka…He was more like her, and yet she both disdained and loved him at the same time. There was no getting around it, and now…He knew as well.

**II.**

On a non-descript wall of Ohtori Academy, two shadow girls were present, one holding a rose, which was alive and youthful, the other holding a lifeless and withered rose.

"Did you hear? Did you hear?" B-ko asked. "The rose which grew in the darkness finally got a bit of it's most desired light."

"Then why does it seem like its dying?" A-ko inquired.

"Maybe it just has to get used to having a little light in it's life, I'm sure that it can blossom into something that is a much brighter state of it's former self!"

A-ko replied, "The rose seems more and more beautiful everyday! It was grown in a full garden perhaps the lone dark rose wished to have the company of other roses to show it the light and face the weather together."

"Good light and proper direction will make this rose blossom into something great."

They both danced around with the roses and began to chant in unison.

"Did you know" Did you know? Oh, did you know?"

**II.**

As the curly haired woman left the dueling field, she opened her locket and saw the small picture, contained within its confines.

_'I will be back and I will know the truth from you, Arisugawa. Surely I think that you'd be brave enough to admit your own feelings.' _Azure eyes narrowed upon remembering that statement. _'That jerk. Who does he think he is? Calling me a coward?'_

Her pace picked up to the lake, when she was there, she stood out over luminous waters, and then took the locket into her hand.

_'I have to get rid of this, to rid myself of you. You think I'm strong…Well I'm not as strong as I seem. I'll never find love, why should I be in high hopes. There are no such things as miracles!'_

"Stop deceiving me so I'll fall into your trap!" Juri yelled. "Get away from me! I hate you!"

With that final yell, she chunked the locket far out into the lake.

**TBC**

**III**

**Preview for chapter 8:**

**Things are changing and hearts are finding their way. Can a little time to think things through bring emotions into the light?**

**III**

**A/N: That was an intense chapter to write and I wrote a bunch of stuff today! I think I'll get to writing more for making all of you wait that long! Red Rose Touga's been helping me on it, throwing out her ideas and all. She's such a great friend.**

**Thanks to my beta, Oneesan no Miroku Houshi!**

**Please review!**


	8. You're Not Welcome!

**A/N: Here I am with yet another chapter on TOSOTP. I'm glad this is pulling over so well. This was my first fanfic ever and it's jointed with Red Rose Touga, be sure and read her stuff, it's really good.**

**I suggest the Darker Shades of Green! One of the best Saionji fanfics I've ever read!**

**On with the fanfic!**

**I I I **

**The Other Side of the Picture**

**Chapter 8: You're Not Welcome!**

**I I I**

_You talk non stop_

_You think it's so cheery in the leader's spot_

_You say your way never fails_

_Well, I might as well sit here and paint my fingernails_

_-Who Do You Think You Are? – Sailor Moon –_

**I I I**

Outside of Ohtori Academy, a green haired man walked around, thinking to himself as he did.

_'I am the one that Arisugawa holds to her heart?' _He thought. _'Not Miki, Shiori, Tenjou, Touga…Just me…but why?_

_I'm just as confused as you are. Is **that **what you wanted to hear?' _The flashback of her words ran through his head.

_'Perhaps she's gone mad or something or maybe this is all some sick, twisted dream I'm having.' _He sighed. _'Well, now I know the answer I had been seeking, but…Am I glad I inquired or am I dreading it?...It's more like a state of shock. Now I know she has feelings for me, but the question is…What kind?'_

He stood there for a while, in a few moments of silence. The faint wind blew and messed with the green strands of hair. Saionji closed his eyes and smelled the sweet, gentle wind that carried a faint smell of roses. The kendo-ka could hear the faint rushing of water and opened his amethyst eyes and looked towards the ground to see a golden object wash up around his feet.

"Hmmm? What's this?" He questioned as he bent down to pick it up. He examined it in his hand. "It's Juri's locket, but why did she throw it in the lake?...It was either the humiliation of the duel or her conscience getting to her again. The picture is water-logged." Saionji looked at the picture of himself within the locket's confines.

In Juri's room, she sat on her sophisticated bed, bent over slightly propping her head up with her hands, elbows rested on each knee.

A top of her dresser, the picture of Shiori stood upright, framing her bright, smiling face, and the other picture laid face down, the picture inside remained a mystery.

_'Where in the hell are these thoughts coming from?' _She spread her fingers apart, revealing one azure orb. "I'm going to go crazy over this. Moving on is never easy." Juri looked at the photograph of Shiori. "I wonder if it's hard for you, too."

The curly haired woman sighed to herself.

"Maybe I should sleep it off."

In the room of the Seitokai vice President, he was hard at work composing a letter. He scrolled each intricate kanji sign on the white and paused briefly to think to himself, the locket laying open by the letter, in which, he occasionally glanced at.

The orange haired woman was lying on her bed fast asleep. Juri looked passive and calm when sleeping. In her sleep: the one place where she could get away from the harsh times she was facing with both Shiori and Saionji.

When she awoke, she rubbed at her eyes and stretched, then put a hand up to her mouth and emitted a small yawn.

She noticed something sticking out from the bottom of the door, so she walked over and picked it up.

It was a letter, sealed with a rose seal. The orange haired woman looked at it awkwardly. It simply had her name on it, nothing more.

"Hmmm…" She inquired, before running her finger across the seal to break it. She lifted up the flap and lifted the parchment within out slowly, as she did; her locket fell out of the letter.

"What the?" Her eyes widened. Juri was almost sure that the locket had been chunked into the lake. "Where did this come from? Who? How?" She questioned.

_'Who saw it?' _The orange haired girl took out the letter and opened it swiftly, to see who had written it.

The letter stated:

_Dear Arisugawa Juri,_

_First things first, just look in the locket…_

Juri followed the letter's instructions. There was a different picture of Saionji in the locket. In this picture, he wore a calm expression and a bit of a smile. The duelist quickly looked back to the letter.

_'I changed the picture. The one that was in it was withered from the water, so it didn't fit properly back into the space._

_I provided it with a new picture. I don't usually smile, so it was hard to find one of me that was smiling or something close to it. I managed to find this one and I hope it would be to your liking.'_

Juri narrowed her eyes. _'He's trying to humor me…That…' _She read on.

_'I thought I'd return it to you, seeing as I found it in the lake. Just thought I'd give it to you before anyone else found it.'_

"How kind of you…" Juri spat sarcastically.

_'I'm still going to find out your long awaited answer. I will know why my picture is in you locket._

_Until then, you can rest with your secrets. As for why I caught you in the rain…Wouldn't you like to know?_

_I could just say that I was returning the favor. When you can tell me, I can tell you._

_It may sound like I'm being a bit manipulative here, but perhaps it could be that I believe one should know about their picture in someone else's locket.'_

"He's trying to trick me again." Juri clenched the letter, her anger causing it to shake in her fist. "I know he's tricking me."

_'Why does he have to torment me so?'_ She thought. _'It's bad enough that I have unsettled feelings for him, but does he have to taunt me? He always seems so close, yet so far away. It's like he's pushing me away, yet intriguing me to know more.'_

_'Damn him! Why can't I get him out of my head?'_

The orange haired woman looked at the golden locket in her other hand; it was flipped open, revealing the evergreen picture of the Seitokai Vice President, Kyouichi Saionji, smiling that same smug smile.

"How I loathe you." Juri said with malice as she looked at the photograph. "Why must you understand me silently? As long as I've been around you, you don't think that I'd know you to know things that take years to figure out? You're always intelligent and perceptive…So…Does that mean you know my feelings and you're trying to say something to me?"

She glared at the picture.

"Why? Why can't you just come out and say it?" Juri paused. "Maybe you can't for the same reasons I can't. You never want anyone to get close to you, do you Saionji?"

She sighed to herself.

**II.**

On a non-descript wall of Ohtori Academy, the shadow girls play girls were at it again.

A-ko was dressed up in a ball room gown with her hair done, and B-ko was dressed in a suit wearing a false mustache.

"Where is it?" B-ko demanded.

"Some day I'll find it, and then I'll open the secrets within. I'll be famous!" B-ko pointed a finger into the sky.

"You'll never find the jewel!" A-ko replied. "I'll be its true discoverer! Though I hate the way it looks and I think it will make distasteful jewelry, I'll discover it for the sake of discovering it! The only thing that matters, is knowing the secrets locked inside of the jewel's location. Once I find that I can finally be at ease."

"Not if I beat you to it." B-ko stated simply.

**II.**

The curly haired woman sat on a chair in her room, looking over the events that had passed and thinking things to herself about both Saionji and Shiori.

_'Who knew that this kind of situation could be so cumbersome?' _Her thoughts seemed to ask no one in particular. _'Why have my thoughts been so centered around Kyouichi lately? Not even I can come up with an answer to it.' _Juri ran a hand through her hair in vein. _'Do I have feelings for him?' _She closed her eyes and smiled. _'Don't make me laugh.'_

**TBC**

**Preview for chapter 9:**

**When your world comes crashing down around you, only then can you truly understand your heart.**

**A/N: That was a bit short compared to some of my other chapters, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Please R&R! **


	9. Torn Apart

**A/N: Okay, as always, here is another chapter. Sorry for another wait. I've put the spin-off on hiatus until I'm done, so there won't be any updates on it until I feel like it. I'm burnt out at the moment, so I'm using this story as a stress reliever.**

**I'm glad that I have all of these reviews! Thanks guys!**

**Anyway, here is chapter 9!**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

**I I I**

**The Other Side of the Picture**

**Chapter 9: Torn Apart**

**I I I**

_I hear the voice of my destiny call_

_And I knew I must find my way_

_The hardest part will be leaving you_

_And I'll miss you much more, then words can say_

_Only A Memory Away- Sailor Moon_

**I I I**

"What? Saionji's been expelled!" The voices of many echoed throughout Ohtori.

Through the words of gossipers, news travels fast, and the news spread through the school in a matter of days. The information finally reached the ears of Arisugawa Juri.

"So…Kyouichi has been suspended…" Juri's voice carried. _'Must've been that duel with Tenjou.' "I've_ noticed that Kiryuu has been absent as well."

"Word has it that he was hurt in the midst of battle." Miki replied.

They both sat at the white tables of the Seitokai meeting place.

"I've heard that Touga's sister has been appointed to take his place." Miki added.

"What about Kyouichi?" Juri asked, looking up from her game of solitaire.

"Kyouichi?" Miki made a strange face, wondering why his comrade was only asking about Saionji. Usually, it would be none of her business and she could care less.

"He'll be back." The blue haired boy replied. "I suppose we could get along without him. He's hardly ever at any of our meetings. "

He took a sip of tea and sat the white cup down with gentility on the white tabletops. Juri looked up over her hand, only her blue eyes could be seen. "So, is he still here?"

"I believe has getting packed." Miki looked up from his stop watch. "I think I saw him walking to his dorm room."

"I see."

After Miki had left and their meeting was over, the curly haired woman walked off, down the path that lead into the kendo-ka's room.

_'I don't know why the hell I'm doing this, but I guess sometimes you really don't need a reason.'_

In his dorm room, Saionji was busily packing. He had his hair pulled back in a ponytail, and wore blue jeans and a yellow sweater. He had left the door open, the orange haired duelist standing there, watching him silently.

He hadn't noticed her stealthy moves. Her shoulder was supporting her torso, arms crossed at her breast. Her legs crossed slightly at the ankle.

This continued for a while until the curly haired one decides to speak up.

"You all packed?" Juri asked quaintly, making Saionji jump and nearly fall over from his squatting position. His head snapped in her direction.

"I suppose you weren't really here to say good-bye to me, just to rub it in my face, right?" He glared bitterly.

"So, you got expelled, I heard. Did you loose the Rose Bride?"

"Yes." Saionji involuntarily winced at the mention of his loss. Ever since Tenjou had attended Ohtori, she had managed to take Himemiya from him not just once, but twice.

While Juri remained calm and collective, Saionji wore his emotions on the sleeves of his sweater.

As soon as the rumors spread of his expulsion, it seemed as if he were a fallen angel, no one wanted to look at him, except in pity or shame. His gaze narrowed at Juri. _'Has she come to pity me?'_

"Hmpf." Was the only reply.

"So, when are you due back?" Juri asked.

"Why the hell do you care? What if I'm not coming back?" The green haired man asked simply.

Azure eyes widened a bit. _'Not coming back…'_

"Don't fool me." She regained her composure quickly. "You shouldn't make decisions based on your current emotions. That's how you lost your duel to Tenjou."

"I don't need your critique." He said monotonely.

"What if I did come to say good-bye?" She asked. "You have no one now, so are you going to push me away?"

Saionji's movement seemed to stop, as if someone had taken his picture, a snapshot frozen in time.

She was there for him, the only one who would even come to say good-bye.

"Well, since I'm so **appreciated **I think I'll leave." The curly haired woman turned to leave, walking a few steps before her hand was caught by a familiar grip.

"Huh?" She questioned as she saw Saionji grabbing her hand tightly.

"Don't leave." He said sharply.

"Like you can tell me what to do." She narrowed her eyes.

Saionji looked a bit defeated. "Alright, I want you around. Happy?"

"Maybe…" She turned half way, for a moment, Saionji thought she would stay. Then she turned around the other way. "Not."

The female duelist walked away from Saionji's grasp.

"Fine. I didn't want you anyway." An inward pain struck Saionji. "I didn't need anyone from the beginning. Not like anyone was there from the start." He retorted coldly, and went back into his dorm.

The leopard stopped and looked over her shoulder, seeing the retreating form. She stalked back over towards his door way and peered in to see the sad figure inside.

The green haired man was slowly packing, a solemn look on his face. She waited until he was into his packing again and slipped in, helping him pack silently. The two hands rummaged around, finding objects and tossing them into the bag.

Then…

The two hands overlapped.

Saionji held an irritated look at the touch of flesh. Amethyst eyes narrowed and locked onto azure.

"**What **are **you **doing here?"

"Well, I figure I'd help you pack."

"I thought you left."

A small, silky laugh was all that was heard. Eyes stayed narrowed.

"So." Juri held up two T-shirts, a brown one and a black one. "Which do you like more? I like the brown; it shows how full of shit you are."

"If you came to insult me, then go away."

"Well, I suppose I **could **leave you alone for one day." She paused. "But what fun would that be?"

Saionji just looked down in silence as a black shirt was thrown over his head. It was quickly removed with a tug of the fabric.

"Aren't you going to throw the brown one?"

"No."

"Why not? You said I was full of shit."

"I don't feel like mopping up your tears today." Came the simple reply.

"Then what do you feel like doing?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She smiled. "Oh, and as for the locket. I didn't want it back."

"You're not welcome." Saionji laughed a bit.

Juri resisted to say _'screw you' _knowing the results would be something sexual or a _'whatever'. _

_'Irritating woman.'_

_'Bastard.'_

A sigh was heard.

It was Saionji.

Suddenly, he felt slender arms around his neck, causing him to go ridged at the very contact.

"Being expelled isn't so bad." Her voice purred in his ear, slightly tickling it. "At least you'll be able to get away from the memories for a little while."

**TBC**

**Preview for Chapter 10:**

**Twenty four hours in a day – they say you have all the time in the world, but sometimes, you don't.**

**A/N: Wow, this chapter was actually fun to write! I love their interaction. They'll probably just be talking in the next chapter. Some more things are yet to be learned. **

**I just remembered that I forgot A-ko and B-ko here. I don't think they'll be in the next chapter either…Or maybe I will, because another change is coming up.**

**I know there's a lot of talking and things are moving slowly, but I'm focusing on the characters and not so much on the situation. Please R&R!**


	10. A Few Sweet Moments

**A/N: A bit of fluff here between Juri and Saionji, there is a lot of talking and Juri making the moves on him.**

**As always, be sure to check out my other works.**

**R&R!**

**I I I**

**The Other Side Of The Picture**

**Chapter 10: A Few Sweet Moments**

**I I I**

_I've been lonely, I've been cheated_

_I've been misunderstood_

_I've been washed up, I've been put down_

_And told I am no good_

_But with you I belong_

_Cause__ you help me be strong_

_There's a change in my life_

_Since you came along_

_A Change In My Life- Lyrics by Bill Straus Preformed by Rockapella_

**I I I**

"Memories." Saionji echoed the word.

"And if you never come back. " She slipped an arm from around his neck and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small piece of paper. "Than take this."

Saionji gently took the small rectangle of paper from the orange haired woman's hand and looked at it. It was a picture of Juri at a party, looking as if she enjoyed herself and smiling a bit.

"Why are you giving me this?" He questioned.

"So you can have my picture as well." Juri replied. "And you can remember the one person who bid you farewell when no one else would."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"So…"

"Whatever." Saionji replied as he tossed the picture into the small bag that he was taking with him.

"I suppose that outrunning the memories can't make them go away completely, though it does provide temporary relief."

_'Why am I doing this? Why in the HELL did I just give him that picture?'_

"Memories can be painful. Can't they?" That seemed to hit Juri where it hurt worst. It seemed as if they were playing cards, and her hand was shown to the world. However, Saionji managed to keep his hidden in the end, and he came up with all aces.

"That was a truthful statement." Her voice was a bit melancholy.

"In a world where friends torment you." He looked up. "You can't really trust anyone anymore."

_'What in the hell did I just say?' _Saionji's thoughts berated him.

"You can be on top, but without them…Everything you have seems like nothing."

"If you have anything at all."

"The world is our shell…" Saionji spoke.

"And we are the chick, aspiring to break through." Juri replied.

"If the chick in the egg is already dead."

"There is no hope for it."

"Then again, what if the chick really isn't dead." The green haired man put a hand on his chin and looked thoughtful. "What if something is keeping it from breaking through?"

Azure eyes looked to Saionji with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What if the chick is still holding onto life and something is tying to keep it in the shell, allowing it to grow so big that the shell crushed the chick under its expanding weight?"

"Then the chick will eventually die." Juri replied, mocking Saionji.

"Ha ha…That was damn funny."

"It's not my fault you contradict yourself." The woman spat.

"All I was _trying_ to say was that if the chick had time to figure out what was containing it, it could break through the shell."

"Now you make sense." She smirked.

"And find something eternal." The green haired man's gaze softened.

_'Or maybe…' _Juri thought. _'We already have.'_

**IX.**

On a non-descript wall of Ohtori Academy, the shadow girls, A-ko and B-ko inhabited, there was a shadow of a mother hen and an egg, in which the hen was looking at.

The egg began bouncing around.

"Mommy, mommy, help me hatch!" The egg complained.

"I can't do that dear. You must find the strength to hatch yourself." The mother hen replied to its unborn child.

The chick slowly poked its head out.

"I did it! I broke through the shell! "The happy chick rejoiced.

"Now, young one." The mother hen told her child. "You must find the strength to break completely through. The exterior is tough to crack, but once the crack has been made, you can bust through easily."

The chick hatches completely and jumps up, celebrating.

**IX.**

At the sunset of that day, the two duelists stood in silhouette against the orange sky. Each one holding a rose of their respected colors.

They both stared into each others eyes, this time, both held a soft look of friendship, and each with a small smile. Both of them giving in to their unsettled feelings. Two hands crossed as both of them held their opposite roses.

"We are the chick." Saionji smiled.

"The world is our egg." Juri replied.

They both took the roses from each other. They both spoke in unison.

"For the revolution of the world!"

"Guess this is farewell." The curly haired woman told him.

"Perhaps it is." The green haired man replied, sniffing his orange rose with his eyes closed.

"But is good-bye forever?" She asked, holding the green rose.

Saionji smiled his trademark smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Blue eyes narrowed. "Don't start with me."

The kendo-ka laughed a bit. "Juri."

"Saionji."

He turned to leave and held up a hand, waving back to Juri. "Good bye, Juri."

"More like see you later." Juri replied. _'I hope.'_

"Perhaps."

The curly haired duelist watched as Saionji walked away, slowly disappearing from sight, clutching her rose, the wind disheveling her hair.

"I hope goodbye isn't forever. Don't leave me…I don't think I can handle another betrayal."

**TBC**

**Preview for chapter 11: **

**They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. But in situations where the standards of life are slowly changing, can that love prevail?**

**A/N: Ok, now Saionji is gone…Poor Saionji sniff Bad Tenjou! Bad! **

**Anyway, chapter 11 is coming up! I finally got Juri and Saionji to the point of friendship, which is good. After their long talk, what they did until sunset is up to the readers to decide. It did hint at things though, so maybe they did something and maybe they didn't.**

**Anyway, please R&R!**


	11. Missing You

**A/N: Ok, here we go with another one of those "Go Deeper" chapters with Juri's feelings for Saionji and a few surprises and such. For all of you Wakaba fans, there will be some Wakaba in later chapters. So, stay tuned.**

**I I I**

**The Other Side of the Picture**

**Chapter 11: Missing You**

**I I I**

_Even though I'm far away from you_

_I don't want to give up_

_Even though we've always been rivals_

_Tomodachi__ – Sakamoto Ma'ya – Escaflowne_

**I I I**

Juri sat in her room, staring at the one blossoming green rose in her intricate vase with a small smile. She seemed content as flashbacks ran through her head of his various phrases.

_"Are you inquiring that I care about your stupid locket?"_

_"Why didn't you let me fall?" Juri asked._

_"Because I didn't want to waste my time scraping you off of your meeting hall floor."_

_"Don't interrogate youon why mypicture is in **your **locket. Spare me. I think that you'd wonder too."_

_"Kyouichi?"__ Miki's confused face flashed through her head. "He'll be back. I suppose we could get along without him. He's hardly ever at any of our meetings anyway."_

_"I suppose you weren't really here to say goodbye to me, just to rub it in my face, right?"_

_"Why the hell do you care? What if I'm not coming back?"_

_"Don't leave…" _She recalled the yellow clad Saionji grabbing her hand. Juri recalled the look on his face, so lonely and desperate as if he truly needed her.

_'And what did I say when he looked at me like that?' _She thought and tried to recall what she had said, the vivid visions coming back into her head.

_"Maybe…not."_

It was her turn to be hit with a sharp pain.

_"I will know the truth from you, Arisugawa. Surely you'd be brave enough to admit your own feelings."_

_'Then why does it seem so hard, Saionji.'_

_"Memories can be painful…Can't they?"_

_'More then you'll ever know…'_

_"What if the chick is holding on to life and something is trying to keep it in the shell, allowing it to grow so big that the shell crushing it under it's expanding weight.'_

Juri looked out of her window at the star stuttered sky.

_'All I was trying to say is that if the chick had time to figure out what was containing it, it could break through the shell."_

_'What if, though the chick knew, it was too weak to break out, or afraid to come out?'_

The curly haired woman pictured Saionji's smiling face. _"Goodbye, Juri." _He waved a hand. She hadn't seen him that happy ever.

_'I don't think I've ever seen Kyouichi smile, to tell the truth. Only that arrogant smirk when he's being an utter asshole.'_

In Utena's dorm room, the pink haired woman was lying lazily on her bed, pajama clad.

"Hey Anthy." She asked quizzically.

"Yes, Utena-sama?" Anthy questioned, doing some last minuet cleaning.

"When will you be done?"

"In a few minuets, Utena-sama."

"I still can't figure out what's been going on between Juri and Saionji. They are still acting weirder then usual." Utena put a finger to her lips. " I thought I saw them outside smiling at each other."

"That's nice." Anthy replied, dusting one of the bed posts, as Chu-chu sneezed and flew across the room, landing in Utena's extended hand.

"Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…" The diminutive figure swayed, complete with anime swirly eyes.

"What do you mean, that's nice?" Utena arched an eyebrow at the purple haired girls statement.

"Maybe they are friends now."

"How? I thought they couldn't stand each other?"

"Things change, Utena-sama. So do people."

"Are you trying to say that Saionji's turning out to be nice?" Utena questioned. "He practically tried to kill me in our last duel."

"Perhaps he's mellowed down." Anthy replied.

"How can **that **be? It's only been a day and it seems like he's the same old Saionji to me." The whole ordeal confused the pink haired woman greatly.

"Maybe they come to terms somehow."

Utena put up a finger to her hips. "Maybe…" She then scratched her head with her free hand. "I dunno…"

**IX.**

On a non-descript wall of Ohtori Academy, the shadow girls, A-ko and B-ko were standing.

"Now, for your listening pleasure…" A-ko announced, "A song from us."

**_I have scattered from the dream_**

**_Escaped from the others_**

**_Love doesn't leave the dead rose_**

****

**_I'm not delivered_**

**_And haven't promised to protect_**

**_And prayed against endurance_**

**_The dead rose guards against tomorrow_**

****

**_A shining stream of bloody tears_**

**_Including furious blood_**

**_The dead rose transforms for its destiny_**

****

**_Not returning to repeat_**

**_Not hoping for anything_**

**_Avoiding silence _**

**_The dead rose blossoms in solitude_**

****

**_I leave scattered from the dream_**

**_Escaped from the others_**

**_Disappeared from time_**

**_Love doesn't leave the dead rose_**

****

A-ko and B-ko both clap in unison.

"Bravo!"

"Bravo!"

**IX.**

Back in Juri's dorm, she lay down to sleep, taking one last look at the green rose against the moonlight, it's features accented in the silver light.

"Good night Saionji…"

_'My friend, yet my rival.'_

_'Come back soon.'_

**Preview for chapter 12:**

**Sometimes you lead, and sometimes you follow.**

**A/N: The song A-ko and B-ko sing is from the Utena Musical. **

**Done with another chapter! Sorry for the short chapters I've been turning out lately. The next chapter is a Wakaba chapter. Yay for Wakaba!**

**Anyway, glad you all enjoyed! Please take the time to R&R!**

****

****


	12. Withering Rose Petals

**A/N: Okay, this is for all of you Wakaba fans out there! This is taking place during the Flourishing Wakaba episode, as if you couldn't have guessed.**

**Anyway, I'm glad you're all reviewing! I'm more then happy with my reviews!**

**I I I**

**The Other Side of The Picture**

**Chapter 12: Withering Rose Petals**

**I I I**

_Oh soul, dried up by loneliness_

_Right now let courage bloom!_

_Just like a red rose, blooming in the dark!_

_Kura__ Yami Ni Akai Bara – Romantic Soldier – Ogata Megumi – Yuu Yuu Hakushou_

**I I I**

_'Another day goes on without you.' _Juri thought to herself as she looked out of the window at the passing birds, flying high above.

During lunch, Juri noticed Shinohara Wakaba, who seemed to stand out from the other girls, shining brightly and happier then usual.

_'Odd.' _She thought.

All throughout the day, Wakaba seemed much happier and even looked prettier then usual.

_'Maybe she's just having a good day.' _Juri shrugged it off.

The next day, Wakaba was walking Juri's way. "Good morning, Juri-sama." She smiled brightly.

"Good morning." The curly haired female replied as she watched Wakaba walk past and giggle to the other girls.

Soon, lunchtime came around and Juri looked around for her lunch. It wasn't there. "Damn, must've forgotten it again." She ran a hand down her face in agony.

She walked into her dorm room and went to find the desired box lunch. The curly haired woman walked past the phone, which seemed to ring on queue.

Juri picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello, Juri-san." A male voice intoned over the receiver. Her eyes widened and she almost dropped the phone. "Saionji?"

"Happy to hear me?" Saionji sat in Wakaba's dorm room, clad in blue jeans and a black shirt.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He answered.

"Why do you always have to give me such avoidant answers?" She huffed.

"How have you been?" Saionji asked.

"The same, I suppose."

"Same shit, different day, huh?" The green haired man questioned.

"Pretty much." Juri sighed.

"Something wrong?" He asked, propping a knee up and resting an arm lazily over it, looking at her picture.

"Nothing's wrong." Juri replied, masking her feelings. "Enjoying your expulsion?"

"Bored as hell." The voice came. "Just sitting here, entertaining myself as I watch the paint flake, loosing my sanity slowly as I sit and rot."

"So, are you coming back?"

"Why should I?"

"…" Juri didn't want to tell him, but who knew how long it would be until they spoke again, if they even spoke at all. So she came to the conclusion that she had to do it. She had to bring herself to it.

A barely audible voice came over the receiver. "Because I'd miss you."

"Of course you would, which is why you have my picture in your locket."

_'I can't believe I just submitted to him like that.'_

"…"

"Tell me the real reason why my picture's in your locket."

_'Not this again.'_

"Why?"

"You can't hide it forever, Arisugawa. We may be friends, but that doesn't mean I'll lay off the subject."

"I'll tell you when you come back."

On the other end of the phone, Saionji made a face of annoyance and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I've got to go. It's time to get back to class." Juri told him.

"Hmfph, who gives a damn about the bell?"

"You can't give a damn when you're not here to give a damn."

"Fine, fine." Saionji smiled. "Wouldn't want to make you late for your precious class."

"Whatever." She huffed. "Good bye, Saionji."

"See you later."

"Huh?"

The other line hung up. The curly haired woman hung her phone up when she heard the dial tone.

_'Well, I didn't eat lunch today, did I?' _Her thoughts berated her as she walked off to complete classes after lunch.

It seemed like no matter where she went, she saw Wakaba's shining face.

_'Why the hell is she so happy?' _Juri wondered. _'It's like someone good suddenly happened to brighten up her life…Why can't good things come to me?__ Oh well, who cares, right?'_

Suddenly, she felt slender arms wrap around one of her arms.

"Hello, Juri-san." The sweet voice of Shiori ran through her ears. She looked down to see the purple haired girl below her, smiling he cruelly innocent smile. "Let's go to class, ok?"

The two walked down the hall to their respected class.

**IX.**

On a non-descript wall of Ohtori Academy, the two shadow girls, A-ko and B-ko stood.

"Did you know? Did you know?" B-ko asked A-ko.

"Did I know what?" A-ko asked.

"We're going to read some quotes here that apply to the situation at hand, got any?"

A-ko flipped through a book. "Hmmm…Let me see… Love is the immortal flow of energy that nourishes, extends and preserves. Its eternal goal is life."

"My turn." B-ko replied. "Can miles truly separate you from friends…If you want to be with someone you love, aren't you already there?"

"How about this one?" A-ko suggested. "I like this one. Immature love says 'I need you because I love you' Mature love says' I need you because I love you.' "

"Good one." B-ko replied. "Sympathy constitutes friendship, but in love there is a sort of antipathy, or opposing passion. Each strives to be the other, and both together make a whole."

"Love is missing someone whenever you're apart, but somehow feeling warm inside because you're close at heart."

Both shut the books in unison. "Did you know? Did you know? Oh did you know?"

**IX.**

After school, Juri was walking down the sidewalk, when Wakaba bumped into her, causing her to stumble a few feet. The school girl flung a hand over her mouth. "Oh, Juri-san, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Wakaba half bowed. "I wasn't watching where I was going. I really should have been looking ahead. I'm soooo sorry." The girl was still bowing, causing Juri to sweat drop.

"It's fine." She stated simply.

The brown haired girl looked at her watch. "Oh! Gotta fly! I'm going to be late!"

"Hey, Wait." Juri stopped in mid-sentence, seeing the hyper active onion princess take off in a cloud of dust.

_'She sure seems in a hurry to get somewhere.' _She looked down the path, seeing no sign of the onion head anywhere.

Wakaba ran as fast as she could, carrying her satchel in a hurry down the street, trying her best to get to her room quickly. Juri stood where she was a few minuets, and then turned to walk back towards her dorm.

When she got in her room, she looked at the green rose in her table, blossomed in the lonely vase.

She smiled a small smile.

Saionji tucked the picture of Juri away in the pocket of his blue jean shirt. The door opened, revealing a panting Wakaba.

"Welcome home." Saionji replied.

**TBC**

**Preview for chapter 13:**

**Life is like an ocean – calm and tranquil as you ship floats aimlessly about. Then, out of nowhere, the waves grow bigger and bigger – until your caught in a storm.**

**A/N: This chapter was weird for me to write, I dunno why, I just know it was. I had a hard time writing Juri in this and had to get some help from Red Rose Touga. I hope I wrote her right in this chapter. Please R&R!**


	13. It Can Always Hurt Worse

**A/N: Here I am with another chapter. This should be a better chapter then the last one. Oh warning for the Anthy fans, but nothing too typical from what happens in the series. I love Anthy, probably one of the few who does, I like most all of the Utena characters (even Nanami and Shiori) though Red Rose Touga HATES Shiori.**

**Anyway, please R&R!**

**I I I**

**The Other Side of The Picture**

**Chapter 13: It Can Always Hurt Worse**

**I I I**

_Time envelops both love and pain_

_Until they fade away_

_But I still remember them_

_And always will_

_Radical Dreamers – Chrono Cross_

**I I I**

Juri's phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon."

"I didn't think you'd call today."

"Just figure I'd do the lonely leopard a favor. Since it missed its object of hatred so much." He smirked.

"Look, I already said I didn't hate you anymore - ."

"I can tell. You gave me your picture, remember?" Saionji gazed at the picture in amusement. "You didn't give it to me just to burn."

She glared into the receiver.

"I know you're glaring at me." The green haired one said. "So, how are you? Still same shit different day?"

"Pretty much." Juri closed her eyes. "So, what about you?"

"Still rotting." Saionji replied. "So, how are things at the Academy?"

"Same as always." The female duelist told him. "Heh, did you throw my rose away?"

"Of course not." The kendo-ka replied. "I don't have any water nearby where I am, so I'm preserving it."

He opened a book he was holding to reveal a withered rose in-between the pages.

"Wherever you are, you sound happy." She replied.

"As happy as getting expelled can get." He gave a small chuckle.

"I'm sure getting away from all of that schoolwork kills you."

"Maybe missing you does." He purred playfully.

"What?" Was the inaudible reply.

"Well, must go. See you later." The phone was hung up.

"Bye…"

A few days after the phone call, Juri was walking down the path and saw Himemiya Anthy walking the opposite direction. She noticed a small leaf pin adorning her hair.

_'What the?'_

The curly haired duelist watched her walk a bit further, passing Wakaba, who stopped and had a hurt look on her face. Wakaba then ran off.

_'What's going on here?' _She narrowed her eyes and followed Anthy, though she didn't want to speak to her. Anthy was humming a cheerful tune as she walked to Utena's dorm. Suddenly, she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned around.

"Yes, what is it?" She smiled with a turn of her head.

"Where did you get that pin?" Juri asked monotonely.

"Saionji-sama made it for me." She stated simply.

Feeling something she couldn't place, a brutal slap was emitted, Juri herself not knowing why she smacked Anthy. It wasn't out of spite, nor was it because she was pulling things. Glasses bounced off of the stone pavement.

Soon after Saionji returned, Juri saw him and narrowed her eyes at the smiling, waving figure.

**IX.**

On a non-descript wall of Ohtori Academy, the shadow girls, A-ko and B-ko were both seen and heard.

**"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **A-ko screamed as she held her face dramatically.

"What is it?" B-ko asked.

"I accidentally sent my baby pictures to my worst enemy! I don't know what to do! Who knows what will happen to me once they see them!"

"Looks like a predicament, doesn't it?"

"That's all you can say!" A-ko wailed.

"It's not my problem." B-ko shrugged.

**"UWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**A-ko cried twin rivers.

**IX.**

Saionji unpacked his things in his dorm room. It took him a while to get everything out and situated. When the kendo captain was done, he wiped his forehead with his sleeve and let out a sigh.

"That was time consuming."

"Oh, so you're done." A feminine voice cut into the last part of Saionji's sentence, when he turned his head, a lean, feminine figure was present. Her shoulder blades were leaned against the door frame, supporting her. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest.

"Arisugawa." Was his only word.

"Welcome back, Saionji." She frowned.

"What's with you?" He asked, oblivious to what was going on.

"Thanks for saying hello to me. I'm glad you waved in my direction."

"I didn't see you." Saionji replied. "Sorry, my vision doesn't go father then preherbial."

"Don't play stupid with me!" She walked up to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the pin you gave Himemiya. She told me that you gave it to her."

"Why are you so angry? It's not like it meant anything to you. You're just my friend…**that **is all."

A loud smack was heard. Saionji stood there, completely dumbfounded, holding the side of his face with his right hand. His right cheek s\tinged with a red mark.

_'She hit me!'_

"Bastard!"

"What the hell did I say?" He roared. "That was uncalled for! How dare you hit me!"

"Your attitude is the only thing that's uncalled for!"

"Attitude?"

"I can't believe I even came here to welcome you back, thinking that you changed. You should quit being stuck on the past and get through your head that the Rose Bride doesn't love you because she has no feelings." Juri replied.

"Well you should stop whining about Shiori! Everyone has betrayals…Not just you. So maybe when you get over her, I'll get over Himemiya!" He yelled.

"Why do I always have to make the first move? You scared?" Juri pushed.

"I'm a hell of a lot braver then an irritating woman like you!"

"At least I'm not a pompous asshole who goes around messing with people's emotions. You think your always right and you think you know everything."

"At least I don't sulk around whining about miracles."

"There are no such things!" She protested.

"See? That proves my point." He crossed his arms. "This whole thing is immature and rather irritating."

" **You're**immature and irritating." Juri spat.

"Then leave."

"You leave Mr. You go first and I'll follow." She snorted.

"You're in **my **dorm, stupid."

Juri held her tongue this time. Biting back her anger, she glared at the kendoist, who could, for once see a flicker of hurt in her eyes.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you. You just tricked me into being your friend, like you tricked me into dueling you to find out who was in my locket." She said, somewhat sadly. "I have no idea what I ever thought could've been the same about you and I…"

"You're more worried about Shiori's affairs." He replied in a quelled voice.

"Well, you care more about Himemiya."

"Because I can never be first in anyone's book." They both replied in unison.

They each wore a look of déjà vu as they held gaze on each other.

"What?" Saionji turned to see that Juri was gone.

_'So, you want to be first in someone's book as well. Arisugawa, are you tired of being alone as well?'_

**TBC**

**Preview for Chapter 14:**

**They say that you never know what you've got until you've lost it…But can feelings overcome the pain that has been caused?**

**A/N: These chapters aren't fun to write and mostly are short. I hope they are IC, I did stop writing for a few days, but I got ideas. So there is more to come. Anyway, please R&R and tell me if I did a good job!**


	14. I Won’t Let Him See Me Cry

**A/N: Okay, I took a rest, it was a long rest, but it still was a rest indeed. Please be sure to check Oneesan no Miroku Houshi's works, if you haven't already. She's the one who gave me this idea. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Really!**

**I I I**

**The Other Side of the Picture**

**Chapter 14: I Won't Let Him See Me Cry**

**By: Hinoto Nobukaze**

**I I I**

_When I think of the first time_

_I thought I found someone who cared for me_

_Things were not as they appeared to be._

_Rainy Day Man- Sailor Moon dub_

**I I I**

Juri walked down the hall, a sorrowful expression on her face. She paced out of Ohtori…and kept on walking.

In her room, the green rose sat in its vase. She walked as far as she could, and made sure that no one was around. The orange haired woman dropped to her knees, a sorrowful expression on her face.

_'Well, you should stop whining about Shiori! Everyone has betrayals, not just you. So maybe when you get over her, I'll get over Himemiya!'_

The flashback came to her head, causing her to involuntarily wince at the remark made.

She gave herself a comforting hug, wrapping her arms around herself. Azure eyes clenched, not wanting to release the unshed pain.

_'Why can't I decide?' _She thought.

_'At least I don't go around whining about miracles!'_

_'But there really are no such things as miracles when you have been nothing but proven otherwise…' _Her thoughts contradicted her last flashback.

A lone crystalline tear fell down Juri's cheek as she lowered her head.

Saionji stood in his dorm room.

_'She thinks we're alike…' _He thought as he rubbed his cheek.

_'The Rose Bride doesn't love you because she has no feelings for you.'_

_'If you only knew…' _He closed his eyes. _'I only desire the Rose Bride to beat Touga at his own game. I had the power over him when Anthy was mine.'_

_'Why do you always have to make the first move? You scared?'_

His eyes re-opened.

_'I was never the leader…Was I?'_

_'**You're **immature and irritating!'_

_'Is that what you really think? If that's true, then why is my picture in your locket? Or perhaps it's not anymore.'_

_'Well, you care more about Himemiya.'_

_'Not in the way you think, Arisugawa…And why do you care if I do?'_

A flashback of the harsh smack ran through the kendoist's head as he still held his cheek, a small twinge of pain still lingered.

_'You have some audacity to strike me, Arisugawa. You're the only one who's ever **dared **to stop me. I'm still in a state of disbelief after that escapade.'_

He pulled the book out which contained the rose and narrowed his eyes.

_'Why do I try? I'm beginning to think that the something eternal I want cannot be obtained.'_

He opened the book and took out the flattened orange rose.

_'Because I can never be first in anyone's book!'_

He sighed as he shut the book slowly. _'So…You're alone in the world as well, and feel as if no one understands you.' _He sat the book at the table.

_'You used to think that we were one in the same, didn't you? Perhaps we are…' _He smiled as he pulled her picture out of his pocket.

**TBC**

**Preview for chapter 15:**

**Everyone has their story. A story of a past when times weren't filled with friends. A time when there was no one who could understand.**

**A/N: Wow, that was incredibly short. It's kind of like a prologue. Geck I could've done better then that! Anyway, please R&R and feel free to whine about my chapter shortness. **


	15. Many Wrong Ideas

**A/N: Ok, here is chapter 15. So sorry about not updating like I should have. I took a break from this fanfiction to write for Naruto. Well, I'm back. Don't hate me too much. I hope I'll still get reviews.**

**Please enjoy!**

**The Other Side of the Picture**

**Chapter 15: Many Wrong Ideas**

**By: Hinoto Nobukaze**

_But my dreams they aren't as empty _

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance that's never free_

_-Behind Blue Eyes – Limp Bizkit_

The curly haired woman stood before the massive dark building known as Nemuro Memorial Hall. She gazed up, admiring the scene before walking in.

In the elevator, she sat in the right corner, holding the locket which was flipped open, containing the smirking figure within. The look on her face was one of misery and sadness. Her azure orbs brimmed with tears. Her lips were twisted into a frown.

The elevator was dark and all that was seen was the lonesome figure sitting in the corner. All was silent, except the light breathing of the woman and mechanical sounds of the elevator.

Juri rode up for a while incomplete silence, listening to the loud gears. Azure eyes looked to the object she held in her hand.

"Saionji…"

A smooth, male voice came in over the intercom. "Begin."

"We've always had an understanding of each other, though we were rivals. We could never stand each other; then again, we sympathized with each other. It seemed as if we were one in the same. Secretly, I have feelings of some kind for you, which is why your picture resides in my locket.

He's the only man I've ever felt any kind of attraction to, whether it be common past or not. He understands me…I don't know how, but he does…" She paused, eyes narrowing on that face.

"He knows more then most and can figure things out before anyone else knows them. I try as hard as I can to get him to notice me, though I don't know why…These unsettled feelings are driving me insane! I want to love Shiori, but she'll never feel the same way for me in return. She's so cruelly innocent! She tortures me in every way, knowing that I cannot have her…

Saionji…

He's here because I feel that I could never love Shiori. He insists on knowing why but…

I can't tell him.

He's cold and arrogant and doesn't really seem to want anyone close to him for fear of being betrayed. How can I get close to someone who doesn't want anyone to get close to him."

She banged her fist on the bench she was sitting on.

"I care for him, for more then he'll ever know. I would give up my unrequited love for Shiori for him. I want to feel a chance to love. . . I'm desperate, though these are things I hold secretly to myself. These feelings are driving me mad with grief." She grabbed some of her curly locks with one hand.

"I can't stand it…Why am I doing this anyway? Like it will solve my problems…" Juri muttered incoherently to herself.

"Deeper…Go…Deeper."

"He won't get over his "love" for the Rose Bride. I'm just a "friend" compared to her.

How did I ever expect him to understand me? He's an idiot. Why?" A shaking hand ran through orange curls.

The elevator came to a stop.

**II**.

In Saionji's dorm, he sat in his big, elaborate chair, in deep contemplation, unaware of the events to come.

_Now that I've come to know_

_You never really cared_

_Still, still in my heart I hold_

_This ever lasting love_

_-What I Fool I've Been – Lou Bonnevie- A.D. Police_

**TBC**

**Preview for Chapter 16: Duelist against duelist – The Battle of Strength comes down to this. But when it's the strength of the body against the strength of the heart – which one will win?**

**A/N: Added extra lyrics to this one. These next few chapters will be the same way. Please R&R and I'll update again soon!**


	16. Fighting For Tomorrow

**A/N: Another update? Yep! I'm on time this time! Sorry about my long absence. I should complete things before I start new ones.**

**Well, enjoy!**

**The Other Side Of The Picture**

**Chapter 16: Fighting For Tomorrow**

**By: Hinoto Nobukaze**

_Life's just a duel_

_That's how the world is made_

_But are we really players?_

_Or are we being played?_

_One Card Short- Yu-Gi-Oh_

_Violent desire. Violent desire._

_Painting every shadow in the colors of red_

_Roaring like the lion. Pulling like the tide._

_Follow me and I will put them all to bed_

_A good night forever_

_Vampire Princess Miyuu- Violent Red – Lyrics Konaka Riyu Sung by: Brad Holmes_

The room was silent as Saionji sat there, pondering. The book in which contained the orange rose sat on his table, along with the picture Juri had given him, sitting atop of it.

'_She will be back.' _The green haired kendoist thought to himself. _'If she doesn't come back, I can always attend another Seitokai meeting to see her again.'_

He leaned his head into the back of the chair, green locks cascading about the back of the chair, shimmering amongst the light.

He took a deep breath.

'_As long as my picture is in her locket, she'll come…Just as she did with Shiori.' _Saionji smirked. _'She can't get away from her feelings.'_

Purple eyes closed.

"And I will wait for you…Arisugawa."

There was a pause.

"I'll wait for you as long as needed, just as you have for me and I **will **find out who you have in that locket."

After a few moments of sitting in a riddle of silence, there was a knock at Saionji's dorm room door. He arose and walked casually over and twisted the door knob, the door slowly opened to reveal the orange haired woman standing at the door.

"Juri-san."

"Saionji-kun." She smirked.

"Come in, " Saionji stepped to the side, letting the woman stroll through. She shut the door carefully behind herself.

She walked closely to her opponent, their faces mere inches apart.

'_I knew she'd come back.' _ His thoughts asserted. Azure eyes burnt into amethyst.

"What did you come back for?" He asked.

"To get what rightfully is mine." Juri purred, her hand running down Saionji's chest in a smooth, coy manner.

This made him go rigid once more. _'What the hell is up with her **this **time?' _He questioned.

She continued to run her hands down his chest, stopping a little off center, and then repeating the action. The green haired duelist's body was rigid, but as Juri continued, he slowly became less and less tense.

"What do you look so freaked out about?" Juri asked playfully.

"You're acting out of line. Why do you think I look freaked out?"

"Just relax." She said quietly to him. "The pain will lessen if you welcome it."

"What?" He asked quickly as the female's hand covered the place in which his heart had been. She put the other hand on his back, between his shoulder blades and pushed him back, the green haired kendoist wore a look of confusion as he was slowly being tilted, his green locks tumbling over his shoulders.

A white light emitted from the spot on his chest, where Juri's hand was placed.

The leopard pulled her hand back as the handle of a sword appeared. It was pulled from his chest slowly and painfully as the green rose let out an agonizing scream.

On a non descript wall of Ohtori Academy , the Shadow Playgirls, A-ko and B-ko were present.

B-ko was wearing a ball dress and holding an umbrella in one hand and a fan in the other. A-ko was also clad in ball attire.

"Why should I be tortured?" B-ko asked.

"What do you mean?" B-ko wondered.

"My love's heart belongs to another, and yet…My feelings have only rose for him over time. I do believe I gone mad!

I won't let anyone else have him but **me**! **I **deserve something good in my life for once. **I **need a light in the darkness. If I can't have him…" She pulled out a dagger. "No one can!"

Back at Ohtori, Utena, ChuChu and Anthy were in the dorm. Anthy was humming a happy tune and cooking. Utena, on the other hand was sitting at the table, with Chu Chu on his back, tickling his stomach with her finger and smiling at him.

The room stood in silence, all that could be heard was the chuckles from Chu Chu, the humming from Anthy and the various sounds of food being cooked.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hm?" The pink haired girl paused in mid action and looked at the door. "I'll get it!"

She hopped up and ran to the door, opening it with a smile on her face.

"Hello!" She beamed, then her look changed from cheerful to confused as she saw that no one was present. She looked from side to side, seeing both halls barren, and then she looked down and saw a letter at her feet.

"Huh?" She scratched her head. "Weird."

She picked up the letter and broke the seal, beginning to read it.

'_Tenjou Utena,_

_Meet me at the dueling grounds at 5:00 today.'_

Utena looked up from the letter. Looks like she had a fight on her hands, the only question was with who? The letter wasn't signed.

After lunch, Utena departed for the dueling fields, finally reaching the giant rose gates. The water began to flow out. Utena advanced to the steps and transformed into her battle attire, the aspiring young prince.

When she got to the top of the dueling arena, all she could see was desks in the center of each desk sat a flower vase, with a green rose in it and to the side of the magnificent flower, was an intricate picture frame, with the portrait of Saionji in it. The battle field seemed barren.

Though the battle bells began to ring. _'What's going on here?' _ Utena thought to herself.

Anthy held Utena's white rose, waiting for the duel to start.

"Hey! Who's there!" She yelled, checking for any sign of life. "This had better not be a trick! And what's with all this stuff related to Saionji?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" A feminine voice cut in.

"Huh?" Utena looked over her shoulder and she could see her opponent clearly. "Juri? She looked confused. "What are you doing here?"

_A desperate struggle_

_The strongest takes all_

_The battle rages on_

_Until the weakest finally fall_

_-She's Got The Power- Sailor Moon_

**Preview for chapter 17:**

**There's wanting someone, then there's love.**

**A/N: It's finally done. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well. Glad to see that I've got some fans here! Thanks for sticking with me!**


	17. Darkness Rising

**A/N: Here I am yet again. Updating this fanfic. Dunno why I'm in such a mood today. I guess I just want to get to finished. I've been keeping these extra chapters up in my comp forever.**

…

**The Other Side of the Picture**

**Chapter 17: Darkness Rising**

…

_Exhausted without the strength to search_

_People vanish into infinite darkness_

_-Fukai Mori-Inuyasha-Do As Infinity_

Juri was dressed in a black shirt with elaborate buttons, adorned with a black rose in the breast pocket. She held the sword she had pulled from Saionji in her fencing position. The curly haired woman's white-clad legs bent and her black shoes shone in the sun.

Utena blinked. '_Juri?'_

"Why are you here, Juri?"

"Enough questions, let's duel!" Juri yelled as she ran at Utena, the bells sounding the beginning of the duel. The sound of swords echoed through the fighting arena. "What's your problem?" The pink haired girl asked, concentrating on blocking Juri's sword.

"We'll never be." She frowned. "There is no such thing as miracles!"

Utena proceeded to block the vicious thrusts. "Who will never be?"

"I can't have him, knowing that he pretends to have feelings for Himemiya!"

'_Himemiya?'_ The pink haired tomboy was thoroughly confused by the curl haired girl's actions.

"If I can't have him! No one can!" the leopard thrusted once again and Utena dodged as the sword came over her shoulder, barely missing her head.

"I know my feelings now!" Her opponent yelled. "I love him and nothing will keep me from fighting for the thing that is mine, the thing I refuse to let anyone take away!"

The orange haired girl spun around and Utena moved to the side, leaving Anthy exposed to an attack. Juri took this as an offer and ran at Anthy, ready to make the kill, until the girl blocked.

"Damn it."

"What's **wrong **with you!" Utena yelled.

_Your hand feels gentle_

_You said so,_

_Tears come out_

_Very quietly_

"I won't let her take him away from me! I refuse to let him be blinded by her emotionless façade."

_Seashore in spring,_

_Your head on my knees and fell asleep,_

_Your hair gently,_

_When I combed with my fingers_

"I will fight with his sword! I will take what belongs to me!"

The girl continued to block.

"My love for him will not die. Even if there are no miracles, the light can shine through vaguely."

Anthy watched her prince duel.

Juri wore a face of sorrow and misery, one she'd usually only reveal behind closed doors.

'_Who is she talking about?' _

"His sword gives me strength to fight and the will to take what is mine!"

Utena continued to fight her best against the fast striking, relentless. It was like she seemed stronger now, like she had a bit more strength and more vitality to her. It didn't seem like she was beginning to.

"Saionji will love me."

"S-Saionji?" Utena was shocked.

Juri loved…Saionji? As in Kyouichi Saionji?

_Suddenly, it felt like I understood everything_

_All of the pain in the heart goes home to the sky_

"Saionji? You mean Kyouichi Saionji?" Utena asked in a state of shock.

Her opponent remained silent. She swung her sword at Utena once more, making a small cut in her dueling uniform, dangerously close to the rose on her breast. The pink haired girl gasped. She meant business.

_On your cheek_

_The drops of tears_

_I told you its spray from the sea_

_I put my hands over yours to blind_

Juri ran at her opponent, her sword drawn. "I will win his love!"

Utena charged at Juri, sword drawn. "We'll see about that!"

Anthy watched with anticipation as the two charged at each other. Black rose petals flew through the air, and a sword struck the ground All of the pictures on the desks seemed to fall over at once, making an echoing clink. As they did, the bells rang once more, sounding the end of the duel.

Juri lay on the ground in the fetal position.

Utena stood, facing Anthy.

The duel was over.

She had won.

But what was **that **all about?

Juri loved **Saionji**?

Maybe she was just delusional. Perhaps she didn't hear the name correctly, maybe it wasn't Saionji…Maybe it was something else.

A few days later, she was walking down the cement walkways with Anthy as she saw the two of them pass.

Saionji and Juri were walking together. The pink haired girl stopped and looked over her shoulder at them. They were walking side by side, though they were in silence.

"Huh?" Utena looked confused.

After a while, they began to talk, but she was too far away to hear what they were saying.

She stood there, for a while, listening, but she could only hear distant mumbles.

_They don't **seem **like they're fighting or anything.' _ Utena thought to herself. She watched the two of them walk off into the distance.

Saionji and Juri walked side by side, only the sound of footsteps could be heard between the two of them.

Suddenly, a purple haired girl walked up to Juri and sat a hand on her chest. "Hello, Juri-san."

Purple eyes narrowed. '_I knew it.'_

Saionji kept walking.

"Hmpf!" The man thought to himself. '_Once a lesbian always a lesbian._ _It doesn't matter if you're wanted by both sexes you'll still remain true to your desires. You held Shiori in that locket so long and you still love her, so you should put her picture back in the locket. Where it belongs?'_

He continued to walk until Juri and Shiori were out of sight.

On a non-descript wall of Ohtori Academy the Shadow Playgirls A-ko and B-ko were shown.

"Have you chosen?"A-ko asked B-ko.

"I'm leaning toward the old dress. I can always restore it." A-ko replied. "The new one really doesn't seem my style."

"You can't go throwing it away if you're not sure, you know." B-ko replied.

"I know." A-ko sighed. "I'm still trying to decide.

"You know," B-ko suggested. "I'd still keep that new dress incase you change your mind."

"Of course."

The green haired duelist walked to his dorm.

'_Nothing eternal can be achieved without the Revolution.' _He thought to himself. '_Not even friendship.' _

**TBC**

_A desperate struggle_

_The Strongest takes it all_

_Until the weakest finally fall_

_-She's Got the Power- Sailor Moon-_

**Preview for chapter 18: Sometimes people just want to forget their past. Keep it buried deep within their hearts and hope they never have to think about it again. But when they one thing they hate confronts them again, only understanding can heal the shattered heart left behind.**

**A/N: This is the end of chapter 17. 18 is on the way. In 18 there will be more of Juri and Shiori. There will be fluff, shoujo-ai and some angst.**


	18. Failing Action

**A/N: Here is chapter 18. It has shoujo-ai and fluff ahead. There is some angst at the end. Enjoy!**

**The Other Side Of The Picture**

**Chapter 18: Failing Action**

_Please don't embrace_

_My Longing_

_Secretly in your arms_

_Because I am fine the way I am_

_Aoi Hitomi- Blue Eyes-Sung by Sakamoto Mayama – Escaflowne_

__

A few days later, Juri and Shiori were seen together, holding hands and smiling joyfully. They laughed together. At lunch, they sat together and ate.

Saionji stood beside of an old tree on Ohtori's grounds.

'_As I have said before.' _He thought to himself.

"Hmpf, how ironic." He smiled a sly smile and walked away.

Later on that day, Shiori and Juri were walking together. Shiori was hanging on Juri's arm, the leopard smiled to herself. She finally had what she had longed for. She had her friend back.

"Well, Juri-san, I have to go to class. I'll see you later." Shiori waved.

Juri gave a quaint wave, then walked off to her own respected class. When the curly haired female was out of sight, Shiori smiled a devious smile to herself.

Later, the two were sitting on the bench outside. The orange haired girl had once thought was a lonely place. Juri was laying with her head in Shiori's lap, the short haired girl was lazily running her hand through the orange curls of her friends hair.

Juri sighed in content.

"Things are as they should be, aren't' they, Shiori?"

Shiori smiled a sly smile, "Of course."

The two lounged there, in complete bliss.

Time seemed to pass faster for the orange haired duelist, not once did she look in the locket. It seemed as if she had a lot more freedom, as if her life wasn't so constricted.

Life seemed to go on with ease for a while for Juri. She was always with Shiori, and seemed to shine brightly. The curly haired woman hadn't seen nor talked to Saionji, and the green rose sitting in the vase on her table began to wilt, several green petals floated down from the decrepit form which lent over the case sadly.

Every time Juri entered the room, she paid no mind to the wilting blossom, which sat upon the table.

One day, Juri walked into the room, to see that the green rose on her table had disappeared. Instead, there were bright orange roses in the vase, and each one was in full bloom.

The woman stared at them for a while, a bit confused.

'_Where did those come from?' _She thought to herself.

Beside the roses was a picture of Shiori, not the picture that had been there but…Where was the picture that had been there?

There was a note laying on the table, the orange haired girl spied it, and opened the folded parchment, reading it to herself.

_Do you believe in miracles?_

Azure eyes narrowed.

_I told you that you care about Shiori more. That's why she was the one to gain your heart. So, therefore, you are a hypocrite for saying I care more for Anthy._

'_What?' _She thought as her eyes continued to skim the page.

_I still want to know my answers, Arisugawa._

'_Damn him.'_

"Juri-san." Came a voice from her doorway.

The curly haired duelist turned. "Shiori."

"What are you reading, Juri-san?" She questioned.

The girl looked up from the letter and wadded it up, throwing it in the trash. "Nothing, Shiori."

'_Nothing at all.'_

She went over and hugged her friend, who, in return, gave her a passionate hug.

Saionji opened the book which contained the dried orange rose.

"Heh, just as I suspected. Simply a confused mind." Saionji said to himself. "Just something to fall back on…" He closed his eyes. "The true Revolution can only be reached alone. That is the one thing I plan on doing."

A slender hand reached into the book, picking up the preserved flower, small flakes fell into the book.

"As I said, sayonara." A rose was dropped into the trash can. "She probably threw mine away anyway."

A book was shut, and placed on a shelf.

'_Sayonara.' _He thought, with a stern look on his face.

Later on that night, he took a walk, while he was gone, a letter was placed on his table.

After an hour had passed, a door opened to reveal a certain green haired kendoist. At first, he didn't even realize that he had a letter on the table and alked right past it to take a shower. After exiting the shower and drying his green locks he spied it on the table.

'_What's this?' _ He thought as he picked it up, opening the seal and flipping it open to read the kanji within.

'_Damn you.'_

An eyebrow quirked.

'_Besides, why do you care who I'm with? Jealous or something?'_

Eyes narrowed.

'_So, you want to know why I haven't spoke to you. I've been busy.'_

"I bet you have." Saionji stopped in mid sentence on one of the paragraphs. "Why the hell am I reading this? It's not worth my time."

He closed his eyes and walked over to the trash can, running the towel through his hair, he tossed the letter in the trash, along with the rest of his fan mail.

He walked back to change out of the towel his was in, then he paused and stood there for a moment.

'_I think I will write her one last letter.'_

He walked over to the table and wrote the equivalent to a one minute letter. Then he walked off to get dressed.

Soon afterward, Juri received the letter.

She read it.

_This time, it truly is sayonara._

_ Kyouichi Saionji_

_Vice President_

'_What?' _Juri questioned. _'He's leaving…because of me?'_

**TBC**

**Preview for chapter 19: When there are two paths in the woods – no matter which one you chose, you'll have to face the consequences of journeying down that path.**

**A/N: I'm so mean, and before anyone says it's OOC, trust me, it's not. I've worked WAY too hard on this for it not to be. I know I'm evil in the cliffhanger department. Please R&R!**


	19. Like A Crack in a Picture Frame

**A/N: I'm back, and it looks like I've lost reviewers. Oh well. Time to write on my little piece. I haven't given up yet, and it's so good to see Thanks to whatever little reviewers I have left in this world who cheer me on to keep writing! Love you guys!**

**The Other Side of the Picture**

**Chapter 19: Like A Crack in A Picture Frame**

_You think I've got it all_

_Everyone thinks I've_

_Got it made, well_

_How come my only friends_

_Are the ones I pay?_

_You're Not Me- 1st YGO Movie_

"He can't just leave Ohtori like that!" Juri's mind ran rampant. _'He can't leave.'_

She put the letter down on the table and walked out of her dorm. Juri advanced toward Saionji's bedroom.

'_Wait…Why do I care if he leaves?' _The orange haired girl thought to herself. _'I hate him, so why should I care if he leaves?'_

Her pace sped up.

'_Then again, I suppose people just do things on an impulse.'_

The leopard knocked on the green rose's door. There was silence.

'_This isn't funny, Kyouichi. You'd better answer the damn door.'_

There was no answer.

Another knock.

Still nothing.

A louder knock.

Still nothing.

Eyes narrowed._ 'He left.'_

She turned to leave…

Right as the door was opening.

Then it shut again as Juri turned around.

"Okay, I know you're there, Kyouichi. Open the door."

The door opened slowly.

"What?" The unamused voice chimed through.

"What do you mean by this letter?" Juri asked, pointing to the said parchment.

"Why do you care?"

'_Why **do **I care?'_

"You have your _miracle_, so leave. I'll do the same." He slowly brought the door to a close, but not before Juri pushed the other side with opposing force. "What are you, jealous?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"We're not so alike now." He stated simply.

"What do you mean?" An elegant eye brown was quirked.

"You don't tell me, I don't tell you. It's a fun little game we like to play." He smirked.

She narrowed her eyes. "Tell me what you mean in that letter."

"It meant what it said. Nothing more or less. Whether you read into it and assume too much is simply your own problem."

"Are you really leaving Ohtori?" She asked.

"Why do you care? You have your miracle."

'_You shut me out of your life, and I'll do the same. Two people who hate each other aren't destined. You should know this, Arisugawa.'_

'_He's avoiding me.'_

There was a silence.

Then the door opened. The curly haired duelist closed her eyes, and when they opened, they met with amethyst.

'_There's that sensation to kiss him again. I can see the misery in his eyes…'_

There they were, face to face. They were so close you couldn't stick your finger in the unoccupied space between their faces. All that could be heard were the sounds of various students of Ohtori. As the two gazed into each other's eye, not seeming to notice the activity around them.

'_What the hell am I doing?'_ The curly haired woman berated herself. _'This isn't what I want…Or is it? This can't be right! A prince can't love another prince…Wait…Did I just call him a prince? He's just a raging, insecure-'_

"**U-TEN-A!" **A loud voice was heard, causing Juri to jolt forward at the loud-mouthed girl. She leaned forward, right into Saionji's lips.

The green haired duelist's eyes widened, though the kiss only lasted a few minutes. Both eyes widened. Two heads drew back in unison. An elegant hand was raised to her lips. This was a kiss from a man. Something she never thought would happen to her again.

"What the?" Came a reply.

"It's not my fault. You were close to me." Juri replied, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not Shiori."

"Well, I'm no Rose Bride either." She huffed.

"You're busy trying to fill a man's shoes instead."

"Hmpf! Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Don't ever kiss me again." The orange haired girl snarled.

"You kissed me!"

"You don't see me throwing a fit about it, do you?"

"Hmpf!" The door was shut in her face.

"How childish." Juri remarked to herself and turned.

'_I can't believe I just did that!' _She thought to herself. _'What was I thinking?'_

Just as Juri started departing, a purple haired girl walked up and joined her.

"Hello, Juri-san." She smiled her cruelly- innocent smile.

The two walked off together.

Saionji leaned against his doorframe. His expression twisted into a complex thought.

'_Was it all coincidence, just a mishap-She startled and leaned up to me. It wasn't technically a kiss. There was no feeling to it.'_

He looked at the picture he kept.

In her dorm room, Juri still had an unnerving expression on her face.

'_I kissed Kyouichi Saionji.' _She thought. _'Why am I so freaked out? Is it because I dared to let anyone get that close to me? Even Kiryuu Touga wouldn't dare touch me. He knows better, but I let Saionji kiss me. I'm sure it was nothing, just an accidental brush. Nothing to get worked up about. Then why am I?'_

The curly haired woman backed into the table, knocking a picture off onto the floor. _'Why does he make me feel so confused inside? One of the few people who shake my composure.'_

**Clank!**

The picture landed on the ground.

"Huh?" Juri looked to the fallen object and picked it up, it was a picture of Saionji, but the glass had a small crack in it.

'_Heh, feelings can easily be messed with and penetrated, just like a crack in a picture frame.'_

**TBC**

**Preview for Chapter 20: Is it possible to go against one's standards for the sake of happiness? Is it possible to find a friend in the darkest of times? Is it possible to learn to love yourself?**

**A/N: In the next chapter there will be a comforting scene. Just thought I'd give you all a head's up! Stay tuned!**


	20. Playing the Fool

**A/N: this is Chapter 20! Wow! It has 20 chapters already! Thanks for over 500 reviews! I never knew so many people would like this! Anyway! There's high angst content in this chapter!**

**The Other Side of The Picture**

**Chapter 20: Playing The Fool**

**By: Hinoto Nobukaze**

_I hold the secret kiss we shared that day_

_In my trembling heart_

_Because however hard_

_Destiny will be_

_I'll keep chasing after you_

_Sailor Star Song- Hanazawa Kae_

'_She fell so deeply into my trap. I can't believe she thought that I honestly had feelings for her. The poor fool!' _Shiori thought as she brushed on pink nail polish over her nails. _'I had her wrapped around my fingers, literally. She had no idea that I was simply using her.' _A coy smile lurched across pink lips.

In her room, Juri sat on the bed with her hand over her face.

'_Believe in miracles, Juri-san.' _The flashback ran through her head.

'_Why do you care? You have your miracle.' _The words of the green rose ran through her head as well.

'_Saionji…'_

"There are no such things as miracles!" The girl yelled and slammed her fist on her bed.

This caught the ears of a certain Vice President. _'What's she whining about now?' _He thought to himself. _'Why do I care about her so much all of a sudden? What goes on in her life is none of my concern.'_

He glared at the lovely spot on the ground that he found entertaining at the moment.

'_This is so irritating.'_

'_Don't ever kiss me again!' _Her words rang through her head.

'_I didn't kiss you, Arisugawa! You irritating woman.' _ He closed his eyes.

'_What are you, jealous?'_

His eyes narrowed, _'Jealous? I have better things to do with my life then get lovesick over a lesbian.'_

'_What did you mean by this letter?'_

The green haired man managed to let out a small laugh at the orange rose's comment.

Juri opened the door. "What?" She asked simply.

"Huh?" Saionji had been so wrapped up in thought that he didn't notice he had knocked on Juri's door.

"What happened?" He asked arrogantly. "Did you lose your miracle?"

**SMACK!**

Getting slapped wasn't something Saionji was used to. A slight dumbfounded expression crossed his face.

"If you came here to get smart with me, don't. I've already had enough of you." Juri turned to slam the door, but Saionji beat her to it.

"Hey, do you honestly think I'm going to let you shut this damn door?" He replied, pushing the door.

"It's **my **room." Juri replied. "You're going to break my door."

"I'm not letting down, not this time."

"I'm not letting either."

The green rose looked in and saw that there was nothing in the flower vase.

"What happened to my rose?"

"I don't know." Juri replied, pushing the opposite side of the door. "You want to know the true answer. I replaced it. "

"Why?"

"Because there are no such things as miracles, or eternal friendship."

"Huh?"

Juri let go of the door, causing Saionji to fall through the door, right on top of the stunned Juri.

"What do you mean by that comment?"

"There's no such things as miracles, or something eternal." The orange haired woman turned her head to the side, closed her eyes and gave a small laugh. "I knew that "

"So, what happened to your miracle?"

"There never was one."

"Then why were you so happy?" Saionji frowned.

Juri glared. "None of your business."

Saionji got really close to the woman's face once again, only to meet a hand.

"Huh?"

"I don't want another incident like last time." Was the only reply.

"You're showing those true feelings you like to hide so much…that deep-set sadness that you always carry." The green rose's eyes softened a bit.

"What?" Juri asked, in a voice barely above a whisper. "You only wish to have someone know your true feelings."

'_Believe in miracles…for they know your true feelings?'_

'_No…It's can't be…' _She thought, as if a realization came to her.

"Don't you?"

A glare.

A head lowered even more as azure eyes widened. _'What's happening? I want to smack him, but I can't. It's like my body is frozen. I do want to comfort him. He looks sincere._

_I **should **smack him!_

_But…_

_I don't have the heart for some reason. Why does he have to look at me like that?'_

As her thoughts ended. She could feel lips press against hers. Her eyes widened. _'He's kissing me…and it's not accidental. There's something about his kiss…It seems…filled with innocence that has been forgotten by most? The innocence which slowly crumpled overtime. Is this the real Saionji?'_

'_You only wish someone to know your true feelings.'_

'_Does that mean you know my true feelings because they are the feelings you have as well?'_

The arm wrapped around evergreen locks. Azure eyes studying his features.

'_He looks so calm…and happy…I've never seen Kyouchi happy…Perhaps arrogantly so, but nothing like this…Do I really make him feel this way?'_

'_There is no such thing as something eternal.'_

'_You didn't come here to say goodbye, just to rub it in my face.'_

'_He seemed…So sad. It's not like me to be acting this way. Can one truly change their standards to bring themselves happiness?'_

'_Believe in miracles…For they know your true feelings.'_

'_Saionji…'_

A warm hand was placed on his face.

'_Juri-san. I'm breaking up with you. It was fun while it lasted, but it didn't last at all for us, goodbye.'_

A sad expression befell Juri's face; she could acknowledge her vision distorting in swirled colors, then she started to close her eyes, and give in to her feelings. _'Alone…that's all we are in the world.'_

'_Maybe for once, I'd like to be the first in someone's book!'_

'_You looked so pained when you said that.'_

A flashback of Utena ran through her mind. The pink haired prince kneeled on the ground, holding her hand. "You can't take it away from me, it's the only link I have to someone important in my life!"

'_Where the hell did that flashback come from? What does it signify?'_

The kiss was slowly broken, though the green haired man didn't pull away completely, letting their lips brush.

"I'm not Anthy." Juri remarked coldly.

"I know that."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"You kissed me back, why?"

"I'm sad, okay?" She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to let tears fall from them.

"There are many different types of love."

"No one asked you."

"No one didn't either."

"Shove it."

"You're alone."

"So?" Juri turned her head away. "I'm always alone."

"So am I."

Blue eyes popped open. Did Saionji just admit to being lonely?

"Neither one of us believe anymore, so why care about anything? Nothing will ever come of people like us. People who are cold to the reality that we do not wish to accept." He read her emotions like a book.

She was lonely, and she longed for something real, something intimate, she didn't care who it was from.

**TBC**

**Preview for chapter 21:**

**If one has a heart, one can love. If one can love, can they find happiness?**

**A/N: I know, I'm mean. Evil cliff-hangers galore! Please R&R!**


	21. All In Your Head

**A/N: Okay, I'm finally getting somewhere. Later, after the story I'll add a synopsis on why I like this couple. So, anyway, this chapter will be fluffy, maybe something more. I always write author's notes before my chapters.**

**Anyway, please be sure to R&R and thank you for all of your reviews!**

**The Other Side of The Picture**

**Chapter 21: All in Your Head**

**By: Hinoto Nobukaze**

…

_If we don't move, we can't start_

_If we worry, we can't stop_

_I don't want to be coddled by _

_Dreams of this world's limits_

_**I Am- Hitomi- Inuyasha**_

…

Suddenly, the leopard's eyes were covered by a closed hand. She gasped and reached a hand up to grab the wrist it was attached to, just as the hand trailed down her stomach.

"Saionji, what the hell are you doing?" Juri questioned.

The kendoist ran his hands carefully over the leopard's body, not caring if he'd get smacked again.

"Quit fooling around, Saionji." Juri stated, a tinge of anger seething within the confines of her voice.

"Does it really matter?"

"Does **what **really matter?" She asked, beneath the elegant hand of the green haired man.

"If you can't see who's touching you, can you really distinguish the touch of a man from a woman?" He asked.

'_What?' _Her thoughts ran rampant.

"A touch is a touch, it doesn't matter who it's from. The love within the touch cannot distinguish gender." He spoke.

His words seemed to stall Juri, actually making her think about what he had said. It was true, however, she couldn't tell with her eyes closed.

'_Damn you, Kyouichi…' _She thought. _'How I feel contempt for you…and yet…when we kissed, I couldn't resist all the same. Why? Why do you do this to me?'_

She closed her eyes beneath his hand, unable to move, her body frozen in time. However, all Saionji did was run his hands from her stomach to her face and through her spiraling curls.

After only a few moments, the orange rose sat up slowly and looked around.

'_A touch is a touch, it doesn't matter who it's from.'_

'_You know…He's right.' _She thought to herself. _'If there was a man or a woman's hand would there really be a difference?'_

'_There wouldn't…He's telling the truth.' _She got up and walked after Saionji.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?' _Saionji thought after looking through a window of Ohtori Academy. _'Why in the **HELL **did I just do that? **What **was I thinking? Why in the-'_

He was tapped on the shoulder.

"Huh?" He jolted up in surprise. He turned his head quickly to the side and saw Juri, standing next to him.

"Miss me?" She smiled coyly.

"Geh." Was the noise heard emitting from Saionji's mouth.

"What's your deal, Kyouichi? Do I look like Anthy to you?" Juri put her hand on her hip.

"I didn't make a mistake." Saionji's gaze softened.

Juri looked out of the window and spied Shiori and Touga under a tree, Shiori's hands were on the red haired man's chest and they both looked as if they were preoccupied with each other.

"Hmpf." Juri rested her elbow on the window seal and sat her head in her hand.

"What do you know your best friend and my best friend?" Saionji said monotonely. "Think they've been together?"

"Who can say?" Juri's look softened into one of sadness.

"I suppose." Another reply came.

"So, what was that all about?" She asked.

"Frankly…I'm not sure." Saionji turned around and leaned against the window seal, supporting himself with his elbows.

"What do you mean, not sure?"

"I've not been myself lately."

Down below, Touga and Shiori kissed. The leopard could feel a prang of pain course through her heart. Her look turned into one of deep sadness.

She narrowed her eyes. "There is no such thing…"

The girl stood there, fists clenched and trembling after moments of staying there, she turned around in a hurry and hugged Saionji, who wore a look of slight confusion.

After a while, Juri could feel arms wrap about her.

"It must hurt."

Was Saionji…Comforting her?

In his arms, the green haired kendoist could feel her shivering and hear a sniffle here and there. He shut his eyes and smiled.

"You could only wish to have someone understand your true feelings. The ones you hide from the world."

"The feelings I hide…"

'_You know those feelings…Don't you?' _Multiple flashbacks ran through her mind. Then his face. The locket's opening to reveal…

….

…

His picture.

Azure eyes widened as she checked her locket to find that his picture was there, smirking smugly at her. She buried her head into his chest. She could feel it, that touch over her body. She could feel the warmth flow from his being to her. This is what she felt that day, when Shiori had embraced her. This was that feeling of unity that she had been lacking. This was the thing that had made her feel as if she belonged and fit in. This was the thing that made her feel as if one person understood her feelings.

It was him.

He made her shiver with how close he was.

The emotion he had was genuine when he saw her.

He made her heart beat.

He made her catch her breath.

He made her infuriated.

He made her hate him because she loved him.

That's the true reason his picture had been in her locket. That's the true reason his picture had been in her locket. Not because she was confused, but because they were so similar. He had always been there. He caught her when she fell, even though her whole world had been crashing down around her.

She was sure of this…

She loved him.

No matter what.

No matter if she'd get hurt again.

He always offered a hand…a hand she refused to take.

She was such a fool.

She was afraid of being rejected. Afraid of hope. The orange haired girl looked up at the taller figure. Gaze burnt into gaze. Azure into amethyst.

Juri tried not to show emotion, because someone was caring for her, though they happened to be the person she once hated the most. None of that seemed to matter now. A woman's touch wasn't distinguishable from a man's when blinded, and she was indeed blinded: blinded by love.

"Juri." Saionji said gently-biting his tongue and for trying to add the word _'sempai' _in a seductive tone.

Juri closed the gap between them and the man looked surprised as she caressed his cheek.

His breathing was labored.

Both heart beats quicker.

She kissed him gently on the lips and he let her. He was surprised at the fact that she made the firstmove.

'_You're like me.' _Saionji thought. _Afraid to hope. I know why my picture resides in your locket, but I wish fir you to tell me in words. I shall find the answers I seek soon.'_

**XX.**

On a non-descript wall of Ohtori Academy, the Shadow Playgirls, A-ko and B-ko were present.

"I've finally found the man of my dreams! He came back to me!" B-ko rejoiced.

"It seems like everything is piecing back together in this strange, twisted fairytale." A-ko replied.

"Of course. But to look past the situation, one must first analyze their relationship. It's time to bring hidden feelings into the light."

"Well, I have been hiding these unsettled feelings for a long time. If I never sort them out, I'll never be sane. For the sake of better understanding myself, I'll do it for his sake!" B-ko replied.

"Good for you, B-ko! I wish you luck!"

**TBC**

**Preview for Chapter 22: Can the heart find its answers? Or will it remain confused in the darkness?**

**A/N: Wow, sorry guys. This chapter was hard to write. I didn't want to screw anything up. I also wanted to make them do something and it still be IC. I wanted to direct fluff opposed to the indirect and unrequited fluff. They have been giving.**

**This chapter took me three days to write. Red Rose Touga wasn't here to help me.**

**I hope everyone liked this is so scared that she's going to screw up Anyway, please R&R and tell me if I'm doing everything right.**


	22. Healing Her Heart

**A/N: Here is chapter 22! Hopefully this chapter won't take as long to write as the last one did. Sorry to the reviewers about that. Anyway, their relationship is taking off now! Please R&R and tell me what you think!**

**The Other Side of the Picture**

**Chapter 22: Healing Her Heart**

**By: Hinoto Nobukaze**

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there beside of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Not to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice without a soul_

_Don't leave me to die here_

_There must be something more._

_Bring me to life!_

_**Wake Me Up- Evanescense**_

…

The sky was grey, threatening rain. Two figures stood there, each holding umbrellas. There were two of them, a male and a female figure.

"So, you've called me here for something?"

"Yes."

"I see this is a meeting of personal matter, seeing as Touga and Miki aren't present."

"Look, you want to know why your picture is in my locket. I'll tell you." Juri replied.

Saionji held his chin in his fist and smiled. "Really? Finally coming to your senses, Arisugawa?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't mess with me. Be lucky I'm telling you of my own accord."

"Well, what is it?"

"Look, if you really want to know why, then take this." An elegant hand slid over to Saionji, holding a letter. The flap was closed with a rose seal. The green haired man took the letter from Juri as a single raindrop hit the rose crest of his ring. The green haired duelist looked to the sky.

"Looks like rain."

"Like I said, if you want to know-meet me there." Juri replied, turning her back to face Saionji before making her exit. She left him standing in the rain, parchment clutched close to his chest as the rain began to pour down around him calmly.

The Kendo Captain took a look at the letter in his hand.

"I wonder what this is for exactly…She couldn't have just told me…"

**I.**

In his room, Saionji opened the letter.

'_Kyouichi Saionji,_

_So, you really want to know what's in my locket. Meet me at lunch tomorrow and I'll tell you whatever you wish to know._

_Arisugawa Juri'_

"I'll be there." The green rose said to himself.

The next day, Saionji sat at one of the many white tables, sipping a glass of tea occasionally; he glanced at the grounds of Ohtori Academy, watching the students bustle about.

"I see you made it." A feminine voice rang.

"Of course," Saionji smirked, holding the tea cup to his lips as Juri took her seat.

The male turned around in his seat to face, Juri. He sat his tea glass on the table and crossed his arms.

"Well, let's get down to business, shall we?"

"You've just been waiting for me to tell you, haven't you?" Juri asked.

"Of course."

"You certainly harassed me enough about it."

"Well, I must say I was shocked to find that it was me you held in your locket. I had always thought it would be someone like Shiori. She is your childhood friend and the only answer that seemed logical in my mind."

"Let's not get too technical here. I only changed the picture because I wanted to get rid of the past, or at least I thought I could. I've come to figure the "out of sight out of mind" theory wasn't a good one. As to why I put your picture in the locket instead…Why can say?"

"Covering love with hate?" Saionji asked. "You used to despise me."

"I do, but for different reasons." Juri replied.

"Oh, you don't say?" A green eyebrow was arched to that rply.

"I know why I have your picture in my locket now." She looked down at her hands, which were clasped together sitting atop of the table.

"That answer would be?"

"Because I have feelings for you that go beyond hatred. My withdrawal just refused to let me admit it, but as of lately, I have been coming to the conclusion that what I have been telling myself was nothing but a pack load of lies." She closed her eyes.

Saionji took another sip of tea and sat the cup down once more. "What do these feelings consist of?"

"I have a confession that you either may or may not have seen coming."

"What would that be?"

"I think I'm in love with you." She admitted.

Saionji allowed a smile of victory to shine through. He had finally gotten her to admit it.

"I thought you never believed in love." He noted.

"It's a lie, I just lie to myself to make myself believe again…Like I did in the past."

"Makes sense," He smiled. "So, why exactly did you think you loved me?"

"We have a lot in common. We were both betrayed by people we cared for most: our friends. You by Touga…"

"And you by Shiori." Saionji finished.

"Typically, I'd think you were a stuck up jerk." She looked at him. "But as of lately, I've been seeing you in a different light."

"Could it be because of your love?" He asked.

"Who could say?" Juri looked thoughtful for a moment. "What did you do with the rose I had in my flower vase?" I found the picture in my top drawer."

"I threw it away. Besides, it was dead and shriveled."

"I see. What about the rose I gave you?"

"I threw it away as well." He reached into his pocket. "But I didn't throw this away." He pulled out the rectangular piece of paper, laying it atop of the table. It was the picture she had given him.

**I.**

On a non-descript wall of Ohtori Academy, A-ko was shown over a trash can, throwing one of the dresses into it.

"There goes that dress." A-ko replied. "I've decided to throw away the old dress and get into the new one."

B-ko replied. "Well, it seems like the better choice to me."

"I sure hope so. I'm giving up all those memories."

"But you're going to make new ones that could have a greater impact on your life." B-ko told her.

"I just know this dress will go with my accessories." A-ko replied. "I'll be queen of the dance floor!"

"I'm glad you're turning over a new leaf!"

**I.**

**  
**

"You kept my picture?" Juri quirked an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. I thought you would have thrown in away by now."

"No, I kept it this entire time."

"What was up with you and Shinohara Wakaba?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied "I was just staying with her during my expulsion."

"She sure seemed crushed when you left." She shut her eyes.

"Am I interrupting something?" A charming male voice rang.

Both green and orange haired duelists turned to see Miki and Touga standing before them. A click of the stop watch was heard.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Touga asked in his usual nonchalant tone.

"Did you get any letters from End of the World or something?" Juri asked.

"Come now Juri, I just thought we could all have a nice lunch together." Touga replied.

"Well?" Juri looked to Saionji.

"What? You think I care if we eat together, do you?" Saionji asked.

"Not really."

Touga and Miki took the two empty seats and the four of them ate and talked over lunch. After lunch was over and school for that matter, Juri walked to Saionji's dorm room.

"Yes?...Oh, it's you…" Saionji replied, when answering the door and seeing who it was. "What are you here for?"

"We never finished our conversation." Juri replied after walking in.

"So, tell me more about yourself."

**TBC**

**Preview for chapter 23: **

**Saionji and Juri have found themselves slowly beginning to sort out their emotions and admit them, but now…What next?**

**A/N: Wow that was a long time. There are three more chapters after this, so I hope you are enjoying it so far. I'm possibly adding a sypnosis at the end, for those who want my thoughts on this couple and reasons why I decided to write this fanfic. **

**As always read, Melissa Norvell's works! She's the one who ORIGINALLY came up with the idea for Saionji and Juri. I'm thankful for all of the reviews. There will be more fluff next chapter!**

**R&R!**


End file.
